


The way you are

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: With 5 people in Arashi you can form two couples and one is left alone...right?





	The way you are

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a work that had been written over many years. I actually hope you see a progress in my writing^^;  
> Also, I actually posted this in chapters on LJ, but I want to share this as a whole thing now. Enjoy~
> 
> WARNING: I just cannot seem to get the formating right... this looks terrible, I know. I'll do something about this asap, but for now I really need to go to bed ^^;;;

Nino slammed the door of his apartment. This was definitely the worst day of his life and, he had never expected this to happen. He felt like he had lost his will to live on since he just couldn't imagine a life without his most precious person. Sure, he had never told him that he was his everything, but he thought that both of them shared the same feeling. However, today he had to learn that he was completely wrong.

Nino managed to get out of his shoes and into the slippers. He made his way to the sofa and let himself fall on it. Just two hours ago he was also sitting on a sofa – on Jun's sofa to be precise.

Jun had invited all four to his flat. Nino arrived after Sho and Aiba, who had no idea about what Jun wanted to talk with them, but it must have been something nice, because he was in an amazingly good mood, smiling the whole time while he served the tea and self-made cake.

“What do you want to tell us?”, Sho asked.

“We have to wait till Oh-chan arrives”, the smiling man answered.

Nino wanted to see Ohno as well, he hadn't met him since a week and three days ago, Ohno stopped answering his calls. Nino really wanted to hear his voice and wanted to hug “his” Riida and feel his warmth, so his heart started to beat faster when the doorbell rang. Jun's smile grew even bigger when he went to open the door. For Nino, it felt like an eternity till Ohno appeared because he wanted to see him so much. But when Ohno came into the room, Nino thought his heart stopped beating. Ohno appeared together with Jun, who had his arm around Ohno's hips and both smiled at each other.

“That's what I wanted to tell you”, Jun said happily. “Oh-chan agreed to have a relationship with me.”

“Yes, I did”, said Ohno with a soft voice, which Nino realized he'd never got to hear once.

“Congratulations!”, Aiba shouted and hugged both.

“It took you some time to realize, ne!”, said Sho and joined the three.

Nino couldn't move. Ohno started a relationship with Jun? His Ohno? His one and only reason to live? Somehow, Nino managed to stand up and smiled at the other four.

“Nice....”, he said and looked into Ohno's eyes to search for a spark of love for him, but Ohno just smiled back and turned to Jun to give him a kiss.

After that announcement, they ate the cake Jun made, with Ohno and Jun never leaving each other's side. Nino thought he would start to crying front of them, but somehow the tears wouldn't come. It seemed as if he wasn't able to feel anything – not even a deep sadness. Everybody praised Jun, because the cake was tasty, but Nino didn't taste anything at all. He just wanted to go home.

When Aiba and Sho decided to leave some minutes after eating, he joined them. Ohno and Jun didn't look as if they were sad about that.

Nino knew that look Ohno gave Jun. He sometimes received a nearly similar look from him as well, shortly before Ohno would push him against the wall and kiss him deeply, but in the look Ohno gave Jun, there were also feelings of deep love, whereas Ohno just looked at Nino with pure desire and no love at all.

Remembering this scene again, Nino felt terribly lost. He was sitting on his sofa and started to cuddle his pillow, because he needed something to hold on to not loose himself completely. If he had at least spend a thought about Ohno falling in love with another man, it would have probably hurt less, but he never imagined anything like this. He had always thought that Ohno belonged to him.

Actually, they never agreed on having a relationship, but they did things just couples do – they went to the amusement park together, Nino cooked dinner for Ohno and then Ohno stayed overnight at Nino's place.

He will never forget those nights he spent with Ohno.

He will never forget how cute his face was, when he was sleeping.

He will always remember Ohno's hungry kisses when they saw each other again after some days when they were too busy to meet.

He will always keep the feeling of love in his heart he felt watching Ohno reading a book while placing his head in Nino's lap.

He will never ever forget his love for this man – his first and only true love.

And this evening he had lost him. He wasn't angry at Jun for taking Ohno away from him, he was only angry at himself for being stupid enough to believe Ohno would be his forever. He had never told the older one how much he needed him, and how much he loves him because he had always thought Ohno knew about his feelings for him, but now he realized that it was impossible for the older man to know as long as he didn't tell him. Nino might have the sharpest tongue from all five of them, but this was just hiding how shy he actually was. He was never able to talk about his feelings with others and hid himself behind his comments. And now, he realized what consequences his behavior had.

Knowing that he would never be able to wake up at Ohno's side, watching his cute face bathed in the morning light, knowing that he would never feel the warmth of Ohno's little body when they went to bed together after a long day, knowing he could never taste Ohno's sweet lips again made him feel terribly lonely.

 

The sudden ring of his phone brought him back to real life. It was Sho.

“Nino, could you please lend me the book you bought in America?”

“Sure!”, Nino answered a little bit confused. Why was he asking that now?

“Thanks a lot, Kazu-chan! You can bring it tomorrow. I bet the trip to Okinawa will take us some time, so I can start to read it.”

“Which trip are you talking about?” Nino had no idea. Except of the thoughts about Ohno, his mind was completely blank.

“We're going to Okinawa tomorrow and start filming our new PV.”

“Ohh...”, after his visit at Jun's flat, he had completely forgotten about that. “When are we starting tomorrow?”, Nino asked.

“Listen, Aiba and I will come to pick you up. We can have a breakfast at yours before we start. See you tomorrow!”

Sho didn't leave Nino the time to say “NO!” which resulted in Nino having to eat breakfast with those two. All in all, he had no problem with being with Aiba and Sho, but he was sure that he wasn't able to take another happy couple.

Aiba and Sho were the perfect couple. They never fought, they were always nice and charming to each other and they never gave other persons around them the feeling to be not welcome. But still, watching the other Arashi couple would make him remember Ohno and Jun again, and he feared that he would break apart on that.

Nino walked into the bedroom and fell on his bed. He got rid of his clothes and covered himself with the blankets, because he felt cold. He was lying in his bed, listening to the rain that has started to fall.

Now they had two couples in Arashi, and he was the only one left. What did Jonny thought about forming a group with five people?. Why couldn't Arashi consist of six persons, then he wouldn't have to lie alone in his bed. He would have somebody to put his arms around. He really needed someone. Nino hated to be alone like this. He might appear as if he could live all alone by himself, but the truth was, he couldn't. Now it seemed that he had to, because he felt as if he could never love somebody again.

Over these thoughts Nino fell asleep surprisingly fast, and had a night without any dreams at all.

 

“Good morning!”

Nino woke up because of a very energetic and happy shout. The person this shout belonged to opened the curtains, and a wonderful warm sun ray touched Nino's face. Of course he knew whom the voice belonged to, but just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, he opened his eyes. The face of smiling Aiba was the first thing he saw. So he was right. But what was Aiba doing in his flat?

“Sho-chan is making breakfast for us. Come on, stand up and go into the bathroom.”

Right. The two wanted to eat breakfast together with him. Although yesterday he thought that this was a very bad idea, he was glad to be woken up by a happy Aiba this morning.

“You have to hurry”, Aiba said and pulled his blankets away. Nino was a little bit embarrassed, because he was sleeping naked, but Aiba seemed to enjoy that. His eyes wandered from Nino's face over his chest to his lap, stopped there and wandered up again. Nino blushed, but somehow, didn't try to cover himself.

“Did you pack your stuff for the trip?”, Aiba asked him as if nothing had happened.

“Nooo....” He had completely forgotten about that yesterday. Aiba smiled when he saw Nino's shocked face.

“Just go into the bathroom. I'll pack your bag”, Aiba offered. Nino thought that it was a bad idea to let Aiba pack his bag, but just as he wanted to tell him, Sho appeared at the door.

“Kazu-chan, how long are you planning to stay in bed? The coffee is getting cold...”, he started to complain, but then, as Aiba did before, Sho's eyes started to wander up and down his body. Nino decided that this couldn't go on any longer, so he got up and put on his boxers to cover himself. Then he made his way to the bathroom trying not to blush as he passed Sho.

 

While Nino was in the bathroom he tried to figure out how these two could have entered his flat. But every time he thought about Aiba and Sho, he blushed again. He just couldn't forget about these two looking at him. What really confused him was the fact that he liked to be “inspected” by them like that. Maybe Sho and Aiba liked what they had seen...

STOP! What was he thinking about? Aiba and Sho were a couple – the perfect couple. They were completely content with each other and would never consider him as their partner. How should that work with three people anyway? And besides, he wanted nobody else but Ohno. His feelings just might be in a mess because of yesterday's incident.

When he left the bathroom, he saw that Aiba had really packed a bag for him and that Sho had managed to get the breakfast table ready. Both were sitting and smiling at him, making gestures to tell him to sit down as well. He joined the two and started to eat. Aiba and Sho were chatting about the PV. As always, Aiba was afraid that he'd mix up the dancing steps and that Jun would get angry at him for that reason and as always, Sho tried to calm him down, promising that he'd take care that Jun wouldn't harm him...

“...and Nino will take care as well, right?”, Sho ended, looking at Nino.

“Of course, I will”, Nino answered, wondering why he was being dragged into this. “I couldn't accept Aiba getting harmed by anything.”, Nino added. Why did he just say that? Since when did he care about Jun harming Aiba?

“Ah, that's great! I'm feeling a lot better now! Thank you, my sweethearts!” Aiba looked at the two happily. Nino just had to smile back. It was like a reflex. He looked at Sho, who also seemed to be very content with the whole situation and suddenly, Nino felt very calm and relaxed, and enjoyed the rest of the breakfast. The evening before, he'd never thought that the breakfast with Aiba and Sho would bring him into such a good mood. He hoped that this feeling would stay awhile, but he was worried what would happen when he met Jun and Ohno.

After they finished breakfast, Aiba and Sho insisted on cleaning the kitchen and Sho recommended Nino to take a look at his bag to see if there was anything missing. Despite what Nino had thought about Aiba's bag-packing-ability, everything was packed nicely and nothing – absolute nothing – he needed was missing. All clothes and cosmetics were in there. Also his DS and the three games he was playing at the moment. The book he was reading was in the bag as well, but what surprised him the most was that Aiba also packed his little Pokémon pillow he always needed to sleep when he stayed overnight in a hotel.

“Did I forget something?”, he heard Aiba asking.

“No, you didn't. Thanks a lot!”, Nino answered, still wondering how Aiba knew about all that.

When Aiba and Sho had finished the washing-up, Sho asked Nino for the American book. As soon as he got it in his hands, he sat down on the sofa and with saying “Our driver will pick us up at your place in 15 minutes” he opened the book and started to read. Aiba also lied down on the sofa, put his head into Sho's lap and started to play with Sho's free hand. Watching this scene Nino started to feel the warm and relaxing feeling again. He also sat down on a chair and watched the harmonic couple.

While doing so, Nino didn't realize the time passing by. He felt like just a few minutes had passed when the doorbell rang. They all stood up and grabbed their bags. When Nino closed the door, he remembered that he still didn't know how Sho and Aiba got into his flat this morning, but the two had already gone downstairs, so he couldn't ask.

 

When he entered the car, Ohno and Jun were already sitting on their seats, holding hands and looking completely happy. “Good morning!”, Nino managed a smile and hurried to the back of their little bus. He also passed Aiba and Sho. Aiba had already taken out his pillow, and Nino knew that Aiba would fall asleep as soon as the car would start driving. Sho smiled at him when he passed them and Nino blushed again, because Sho's eyes wandered down to his lap.

It seemed that Nino had to sit alone on the way to the airport. Thank god, Aiba packed his DS.

The driver asked if they could start and everybody nodded.

Nino started his DS as this was the best method to keep his mind occupied with something that wasn't connected to Ohno - he thought, but caught himself looking to the front of the car. Ohno also sleeps in the car, so he could see his Riida leaning his head against Jun's shoulder, who patted his head and kissed his forehead. That was not right. Nino was the one supposed to be sitting next to Ohno and kissing him. Suddenly, he felt his tears coming up.

“Mind if I join you?”, he suddenly heard Sho's soft voice. Nino just shook his head, maybe Sho was able to make him forget his bad mood now. Sho sat next to him and studied his face.

“Kazu-chan, are you alright?”, he asked looking a little bit worried. Of course he wasn't alright. His love was happily together with another man, and he would never be able to get him back. Now, his tears started to flow. It really hurt to see Ohno and Jun together like that.

Suddenly, he felt strong arms around his shoulders. Sho held him tightly so that Nino's face leaned on Sho's chest.

“It's okay to cry”, Sho whispered into his ear. “I know you're hurt.” Nino just sobbed into Sho's shirt as Sho started to comb with his fingers through Nino's hair, who started to relax a little bit.

“Ohno told me everything about you and him. I always thought you two had something going on, but I didn't expect you being in love with Ohno so deeply. Ohno told me he realized that he couldn't respond to your feelings, because he fell in love with Jun. He decided that it would be the best to show you how much he loves Jun instead of deceiving you. I also think that it was right to do that. Just imagine how you'd feel if you find out about Ohno being in love with somebody else after some years. It was better that way, don't you think so too?” Nino nodded. Of course Sho was right.

“But why Jun and not me? What's wrong about me?”, Nino asked.

“There is nothing wrong with you! It has absolutely nothing to do with the way you are. Don't ever think that again! It's just that Jun's personality is more fitted for Riida. They really suit each other. But you are the way you are, and I really like that”, Sho tried to explain. Hearing those lovely words, Nino started to feel a little better and he realized that he had stopped crying.

“Ohno gave me the key to your flat and asked me to look after you. But Aiba and I also were worried about you, so we decided to visit you this morning, and I'm glad we had that wonderful breakfast together”,Sho continued talking. 

“Yes, it was really nice”, Nino whispered and in his heart he realized that he really meant it.

“Would you mind if Aiba and I keep your key? Maybe we could have breakfast together more often?”, Sho asked and Nino shook his head, he didn't mind at all. Actually, he was looking forward to another breakfast with Aiba and Sho.

Nino stayed some minutes in Sho's arms and then he moved away from him a little bit.

“Thanks, Sho!”, he whispered. “I'm sorry I made your shirt wet”, Nino mumbled.

“That's not a big problem. It'll dry”, Sho answered with a smile.

Then Sho went back to his seat, took his book out and came back.

“Aiba is still sleeping. He looks so cute!”, Sho said. Nino leaned forward to take a look at Aiba. He was really cute. He looked like a puppy, and even when he was sleeping, his face looked like he was smiling. Seeing Aiba as content as this, Nino also felt relaxed.

Sho sat down next to him and started reading again. His pure existence gave Nino some energy. Again he looked at Ohno and Jun. Sho was right. These two really suited each other and knowing that Ohno was worried about him made him feel better.

However, Nino also felt that now he could look at Ohno and Jun without having to fear that his heart will break. Sho's calming words, Aiba's cute waking up and the breakfast together with the two somehow repaired his broken heart. Nino smiled.

Suddenly he felt a light pressure on his shoulder. Sho had fallen asleep and his head was now leaning against Nino. Trying not to move too much, Nino put the bookmark into the book and started to play with his DS. This time he was able to fully concentrate on his game during their way to the airport.

 

They arrived in Okinawa at the late evening and decided against going out for a drink because they wanted to sleep early to be able to give their best tomorrow. So they quickly went to get their room keys. Three rooms – as always. Of course Aiba and Sho took one room and the new couple was given the other room. This left Nino for the third room.

When he entered his room with the big double bed, he felt strange. Normally he would have Ohno beside him. Now he had to sleep in this big bed all alone. He started to feel a little bit of panic, but then he remembered Sho's nice words and Aiba's smiling face and calmed down.

While he was showering he started to think about Sho's words again and, slowly, these words started to form into lyrics of a song. As soon as he finished showering Nino took as sheet of paper and started to write down what had come to his mind.

You like to draw  
and you like to go fishing.  
The horse I draw looks like a chubby donkey  
and I don't really like to be outside the whole day.

I love to stand up early  
and I like to play games,  
but you want to sleep the whole day  
and get bored in front of the TV.

I always thought I can compensate these differences with my love,  
but you found someone more suited for you.  
I'm happy you were able to find that person  
and I won't be sad that it's not me.

Because you are the way you are  
and I am the way I am.  
I'm glad to be like that  
and I won't change anymore.

I'm sure that some day  
I will find the person who is suited just for me.

After writing down his thoughts, Nino felt relaxed and decided to go to bed immediately

 

The next day, when he went to the breakfast and saw Ohno and Jun being all happy together, his mood got down again, but he didn't felt that much pain in his heart as he did yesterday. Nino decided that he really should get used to that picture.

After breakfast, they had one hour till the taxi would come to pick them up, so Nino decided to get some fresh air. He left the hotel and walked to a nearby park where he sat down on a bench and closed his eyes. He felt the warm sun on his face, and at this moment, he felt nothing but happiness to be able to be here.

Then, he heard somebody calling his name and opened his eyes. He saw Jun walking towards him.

“Mind if I sit down as well?”, the younger one asked when he arrived and Nino shook his head.

“Do you hate me now?”, Jun asked without looking at Nino, who was so shocked about this question that he couldn't answer immediately.

“I knew you love Oh-chan, but I also realized that Riida didn't respond to your feelings. I've loved Ohno from the start and I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to tell him - otherwise I would have gone insane.” While he talked, Jun put his arms around his knees and looked like he was 14 years old and waited to be scolded.

“Why didn't you tell Oh-chan earlier, that you have loved him for such a long time?”, Nino asked.

“I didn't want to harm you, because I know how much Ohno means to you. I thought I'll just screw things up if I've told him...”, Jun explained.

“And then you saw that Ohno couldn't respond to my feelings and in the end decided to tell him how much you love him?”, Nino interrogated.

“Yes, that's right! Nino, I'm so sorry for making you sad. I just shouldn't have said anything. When I saw you crying in the car yesterday, I felt like the most terrible person on earth. I'm really sorry, if there is any way to make you feel better again, I'll...” Jun looked at Nino. He was looking so desperate that Nino just had to pull his arms around him and hug him tight.

“I'm sorry, Jun-pon.”, Nino whispered.

“Whaaaaat?”, Jun asked confused.

“I'm sorry for being in the way. I should have recognized your feelings towards Ohno a lot earlier, and I also should have considered Ohno's feelings, but I was just focused on myself.”, Nino explained.

“So you're not angry at me?”, Jun looked at Nino with his big brown eyes, which still looked as if he couldn't believe what the older person just said.

“No, I'm not angry at you!”, Nino assured. Jun threw his arms around Nino's neck.

“I'm so glad!”, he said, and he really looked like it.

“You just have to promise me one thing.”, Nino looked at Jun. “Take good care of Oh-chan!” Jun nodded seriously, making Nino smile. He'd never thought Jun would care about his feelings so much, but now he was really sure that Jun was suited for Ohno, because Jun was able to realize other person's thoughts and feelings and as Ohno doesn't talk that much about his mood and feelings, Jun would need to guess them most of the time. He hoped that Ohno knows how lucky he was for having Jun as his partner.

“Ne, Nino...”, Jun's voice made him stop thinking about Ohno. “Could you give me an advice regarding Riida?”

“Of course.”, Nino nodded.

“Is there any way to make him stop snoring? I can't sleep at night...”, Jun complained. Nino burst into laughter.

“He really snores too loud!”, he managed to say between his giggles.

“It's amazing how such a small person can make such loud noises.”, Jun added giggling.

“Well you could try touching his neck, because he is ticklish there. He normally won't wake up, but he turns around and stops snoring.”, Nino told Jun.

“Ahh, you're my saviour!”, Jun smiled at Nino. “I'll try that! Thanks a lot!”

“No problem! I'm glad to help.”, Nino answered happily.

Then, Jun's phone rang. He answered it and talked for a minute. After he finished, he told Nino: “Mama is calling us. The taxi will be here soon and we should come back.” Nino nodded and the two made their way back to the hotel. He knew that Jun was talking about Sho, who always got nervous when somebody was missing some minutes before they had to go, but it made him happy to know that there was someone who cared for him that much.

When Jun and Nino arrived at the hotel, Sho came running towards them.

“Where have you been? The taxi is coming in five minutes.”

“We were talking about important things.”, Jun answered and smiled at Nino before he left to get his things from his room.

“I saw that Jun went after you, but I didn't know if I should stop him or not, so I called him after 30 minutes...”, Sho told Nino.

“Thank you, Sho-chan, for considering my feelings. Talking to Jun helped me a lot to reduce the pain I was feeling.”, Nino told the older one.

“Oh, that's good then.”, Sho replied, but somehow looked disappointed.

“But what helped me a lot more to overcome my sadness was Aiba's happy face when he woke me as well as the breakfast you two made and your nice words in the car yesterday. Thank you so much!”, Nino added. Now Sho looked a lot happier than before and put his arms around Nino's shoulders when Aiba appeared in front of them.

“I packed your bag for today.”, he told Nino and handed him his bag. Then, he went to Sho's other side, who also put his arm around Aiba. Nino didn't have to check if Aiba forgot anything since he knew that the tallest had packed everything he needed.

A few minutes later, Ohno and Jun joined the three and they chatted till the taxi arrived. They got in and the driver told them that it would only take 15 minutes to the big aquarium.

 

Nino sat beside Aiba, who was full of energy and was talking nonstop. Nino knew how excited he was. Aiba's dream had always been to visit the big aquarium in Okinawa and for today they had rented the whole building. They'd be filming most of the PV in front of the biggest aquarium and Nino was really looking forward to it. They also would dive in one of the aquarium. They had taken diving lessons, which was fun, and now they'd swim together with the fishes through the water. Nino was sure that this would become an unforgettable experience.

“Neen, are you listening?”, he heard Aiba's voice.

“Sorry, what did you say?”, Nino asked the very energetic Aiba.

“I asked if you could go with me together to the dolphin pool. I want to swim together with them and you know that Sho's not that good with animals. He's a little bit scared, so I thought it might be a bad idea to ask him, because I know he would say “Yes” just to do me favor. What do you think?”

Aiba looked at Nino with his big puppy eyes. Who could resist them?! And Nino also knew that Sho would really do Aiba the favor although he was scared.

“Okay, Aiba-chan, I'll go swimming with you and the dolphins”, he agreed. Aiba threw his arms around Nino's neck.

“Thank you, Kazu-chan! This'll be a lot of fun!”

Sho was looking at them a little bit irritated, but didn't say anything, and Aiba and Nino decided to go to the dolphins in their lunch break.

 

When they arrived at the big aquarium of Okinawa, Aiba started behaving like a 8-year-old child. He was running around, looking into every single aquarium and was giving little shouts like ”Oh, they are so cute!” or “Sho-chan, you must look at these!”. Finally, Sho managed to grab Aiba's hand and guided him to the dressing room.

During the making of the PV everything went fine. Of course, Aiba mixed up some dancing steps, but Jun didn't get angry once, because he was in a very good mood. They were in time perfectly, so that they could extend the lunch break for an hour.

As soon as they've been told that the break started, Aiba grabbed Nino's hand.

“Let's go!”

“Stop! What are you planning to do?”, Sho stopped them.

“I wanna go and swim with the dolphins together with Nino”, Aiba answered.

“Why didn't you ask me?”, Sho looked sad.

“Because you'd hate it.”, Aiba answered softly.

“That's right! But you could have told me at least. I want to watch!”, Sho said.

So Aiba grabbed Sho's hand too and headed off to the dolphin pool. When they arrived, the dolphin trainer greeted them.

“Aiba-san, I'm glad you could make it. I want to show you our newest dolphins. Please change over here into the swimming suit.”

“Thanks a lot! Would it be okay if my friend comes in too?”, Aiba asked.

“Sure, it's fine!”, the trainer answered.

While they were changing Nino asked Aiba “Did you made an appointment?”

“Of course, do you think they'd just let me in, because I'm here? I know the trainer. I've worked together with him for Shimura Doubutsuen, so it was no problem at all.”

They left the changing room and went to the pool where two dolphins greeted them. Nino searched for Sho. He was sitting on a bench, waving at them. As he turned to Aiba again, he saw that the older one was already in the water and was talking to the dolphins. Nino waved back to Sho and went into the water as well. Actually, Nino didn't know what to do. He wasn't really scared, but he definitely had respect for the animal.

“You have to grab the fin at his back.”, the trainer told him. “Then the dolphin will take you through the pool. Look at Aiba-san!”

Really, Aiba was holding on to the dolphin's fin at the back and was being pulled through the water. Aiba was smiling happily and waved at Sho. When he passed Nino he called: “Kazu-chan! Come and try to get me...” and then he went off again, so Nino grabbed the other dolphin's fin. As soon as he did the animal started to move. It was a wonderful feeling. It felt like flying. Nino closed his eyes. He felt like an eagle flying through the sky, completely free. That was the feeling Nino had searched for the last days. To be free of sad feelings, just being himself.

He suddenly felt Aiba's hand in his. He opened his eyes and looked at the older man. Aiba smiled at him, pressed his hand tighter around Nino's and closed his eyes. Nino knew that the reason why he could feel free again was the man at his side. He wished that Aiba would never let go of his hand. However, Aiba was not the only reason why he felt good right now. He turned around to look at the man sitting at the bench, who had closed his eyes and was relaxing in the sun. Sho's nice words, his feelings of care for him made Nino forget his sadness. These two men brought him back to life and Nino didn't know how he could return this favour.

While Nino was thinking about him, Sho had been joined by Ohno and Jun, who also watched Nino and Aiba playing with the dolphins.

“They're like little children.”, Ohno said.

“Yes, I'm feeling like a mother while watching those two. I'm happy that Nino joined Aiba in this. I wouldn't be as relaxed as Nino is now, and that way Aiba can enjoy this a lot more than with me. And I think Nino needs that at the moment as well.”, Sho agreed.

“Nino fits quite good to you two,” Jun said and grinned.

“Yes, he does!”, Sho nodded. “I just hope he realizes soon”, he added. “It's time to get out of the pool. We need to eat something before we're going on to film. I'll go and get them”, Sho explained.

“Go and get your two men!”, Jun said smiling.

 

“Ahh, that was fun!”, Aiba sighted happily.

“Yes, it was!”, Nino agreed. He really felt that he was enjoying himself for the first time in the last days. “Thank you, Aiba-chan!”

“No need to say thanks. At least I had a good reason to hold your hand.”, Aiba grinned and left the changing room, leaving a slightly irritated Nino.

 

Two hours later, they finished filming all the scenes together. The only thing left were the shoots of them singing alone. The first one was Ohno. Nino loved his expression when he was singing, and while watching him, Nino didn't feel the terrible feeling of loss. He just knew that he had a wonderful time together with him, that he had made mistakes, and that he would learn from them.

Jun followed Ohno, and Nino thought that no matter what Jun was wearing and in which way he changes his hairstyle, he was always looking adorable. His eyes were full of expression and everybody was captured by them. He was a perfect match for Ohno, and Nino was sure that these two would make another perfect couple.

Then it was Aiba's turn. Nino had considered Aiba as a little fool, who was always talking nonsense, but the last two days he had spent with him had changed his impression. He knew that Aiba was doing everything for the persons he cared, and that his good mood resulted from the feeling of being loved that he received from Sho.

Sho was the last one before Nino had to sing. Nino just adored him for always being able to find the right words and caring for the people who are important to him.

Nino was so happy to belong to this group of men that he nearly started to cry when it was his turn. He wasn't angry at Johnny for just choosing four other men to be part of Arashi. They formed a perfect group with two perfect couples and a Nino, who was working on becoming perfect.

 

The moment Nino finished his solo shoots, the shooting of the PV ended successfully. Although all five were a little bit tired, they decided to go out for a drink. They found a little bar where they could sat down and chat without being disturbed.

Minutes later after they chose a table, Nino and Ohno were sitting alone. Jun went to the toilet and Aiba and Sho went to get their drinks. Ohno was the first who broke the silence.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.”, he said.

“There is no need to worry, Oh-chan. I should have realized how you feel, but I just concentrated on my own feelings and problems.”, Nino told him.

“That's good!” Ohno sighed. “You seem to be a lot more happier the last days. I was really worried about you when I saw your shocked face, but Sho and Aiba promised to take care of you.”

“Yes, they took good care of me. They're the reason why I'm feeling fine right now.”

“I'm glad to hear that and I want you to know that even if we're not a couple, you're one of the most important persons to me, Kazu-chan!”, Ohno said softly. Hearing that Nino felt a warm shiver, but it was not the feeling of love. It was the feeling of deep friendship and familiarity.

Nino was still smiling when Aiba and Sho came back with the drinks.

“You seemed to have a good chat.”, Sho said and sat down at the left side of Nino. Ohno and Nino nodded.

“That's great!”, Aiba said happily from Nino's right side. “We have to celebrate today!” 

When Jun joined them a minute later they made a toast and congratulated each other because of their good work today. They talked a lot about the old days and they also drank a lot. Nino got used to Jun kissing Ohno, and he also experienced a lot of Aiba-Sho kisses, because each time they did they did it in front of his face since he was sitting between them. Therefore, Nino had the perfect view to watch Sho's soft lips touching Aiba's very soft lips. It looked like a lot of fun, and during watching Nino tried to imagine how Aiba's and Sho's lips would be like on his own. It must be a real pleasure...

Sometimes, Nino realized what he was thinking about, but surprisingly he didn't feel ashamed of it. He decided that the reason for this were the five glasses of beer he'd already drunk. He also felt quite hot. Nino told himself that this was also because of the alcohol, and not because Aiba and Sho were sitting real close to him, having their hands on his legs.

About 0.30 a.m., Jun and Ohno decided to go back to the hotel. They were looking very hungrily at each other, so the others didn't try to stop them, but decided to stay a little bit longer.

At some point in time Sho said, that he wanted Aiba to mix a cocktail for him and Nino as he was, because of his drama experience, an experienced barkeeper now. The “real” barkeeper allowed Aiba to use his material. Nino watched every single move of Aiba's hands and decided that Aiba was incredibly erotic while mixing a cocktail. After Aiba had finished, he took two glasses and filled them with the liquid. Then he handed them over to Nino and Sho.

“It's called “Deep Love.”, he told them. Nino sipped at the cocktail.

“It's amazing, Aiba-chan.”, he praised the taller man.

“Yes, it is!”, the other one said grinning.

After they finished drinking Aiba's cocktails, the three decided that they should go back to the hotel. As it was not far away from the bar, they agreed to walk back. Sho went between Aiba and Nino and put his arms around their waist.

“My two men!”, he sighed happily. Nino was confused because of his words, but what irritated him more was the fact that Sho's hand moved from his waist to the backside pockets of his jeans and stayed there till they reached the hotel.

 

The rooms of all Arashi members were on the same floor, so they took the elevator together. Aiba and Sho were grinning at each other. Nino didn't quite get what had happened to make them that happy, but maybe they were just drunk. What Nino didn't notice were the hungry looks Aiba and Sho had while watching him.

Nino's room was the first they passed, so he hugged Aiba and Sho and thanked them for the nice evening. He wanted to enter his room as quickly as possible, because he still couldn't forget the “Aiba's soft lips pressing on Sho's soft lips” image, but he couldn't find his room key. He searched every pocket of his jacket, but it wasn't there.

“Neen, what's wrong?”, he heard Aiba asking.

“I can't find my key. Did you saw it?”, he answered.

“No, I haven't!”, Aiba told him.

“Me neither!”, Sho assured.

“Well, then I'll go down to the reception to ask for help.”, Nino decided. “Have a good night, you two!”

“No, you don't have to do that!”, Aiba came to him.

“Right, we can do that tomorrow. It'd take too much time now to get down to the reception again.”, Sho added.

“But...”, Nino tried to say something.

“You can stay in our room! The bed is big enough for us. Sho and I don't need so much space...”, Aiba invited Nino over.

“I can't...”

But they ignored Nino again. Sho came towards him and pushed him to their room while Aiba, who had already opened the door, got into the room and let himself fall on the bed. Soon after, Sho had managed to get Nino into the room as well, and closed the door behind them.

“I'm going to take a shower.”, Sho told the two and headed off for the bathroom.

Now, Nino realized how exhausted he was. He let himself fall next to Aiba and they stayed like that for quite some minutes, just enjoying the others presence.

“What a nice day!”, Aiba sighed happily, pulling Nino out of his dreamy state. “First the swimming with the dolphins and you, and then the drinking with everyone. And now you're spending the night with us...”

“Yes, it was a nice day!”, Nino agreed. “I'm sorry for being in the way.”, he started to apologize.

“Don't worry! You're not!”, Aiba replied and grinned.

“He's not what?” Sho had finished showering and was making his way to the bed. He was just wearing his boxers and was still a little bit wet. His body looked just perfect.

“He's not in the way, ne, Sho-chan?”, Aiba repeated Nino's doubts.

“Of course, he's not!”, Sho also assured him. Then he sat next to Aiba on the bed and started to kiss him. Nino was already familiar with Sho and Aiba kissing each other, but he had the feeling that this kiss was not going to end soon. He felt a little bit embarrassed and tried to look out of the window, but when Aiba started to make little sounds of pleasure, he just had to watch the couple. He saw that Sho was licking Aiba's neck softly and the sounds Aiba made assured him, that he really liked it. When Sho started to suck on Aiba's neck, the other one let out a little groan. Nino could imagine that it was pure pleasure to be treated like that just by watching Sho's lips moving over Aiba's skin. While kissing his boyfriend's neck, Sho had moved one hand under Aiba's shirt. When he reached the nipple Aiba started to groan again, because Sho began to roll it between his fingers.

“Sho...the shirt...”, Aiba managed to tell his boyfriend. Sho got the hint and helped Aiba to get rid of it. Now Nino had the perfect view of what Sho was doing with his fingers, although he already could imagine it clearly enough, so that his nipples had gone hard. While working on one nipple with his fingers, Sho started to suck the other one. Aiba had closed his eyes and his body jerked towards Sho's. Nino thought that he'd soon start to get crazy while watching Aiba being teased. His whole body was hot and he could also feel that not just his nipples had gone hard.

After a while, Sho let go of Aiba's nipples and kissed his way to his lap. He kissed Aiba's erection through the fabric of his trousers and Aiba moved his hips towards Sho. Nino could feel that his own member was going to get bigger and bigger while he watched those two. When Sho started to unzip Aiba's pants and began to massage Aiba's erection through the thin boxer, Nino let out a little moan. Sho and Aiba just smiled, but didn't stop to work on each other. Sho helped Aiba to get out of his trousers and started to tease his boyfriend again. Aiba's body jerked and he made sounds of pleasure, but then he sat up, pushed Sho backwards, so that he fell down on the bed and started to kiss him deeply. Then he moved downwards and began teasing Sho's already hard member. Now it was Sho's turn to let out a groan that got even louder when Aiba pulled down his boxers and started to kiss the tip of Sho's dripping erection. After teasing his boyfriend like that, Aiba took him into his mouth completely and sucked it.

At this point in time Nino's breath started to get heavy. It was a torture watching those two playing like that, and Sho's deep groans made this situation even worse for him. All he could do was watching, but he felt that at least some part of him demanded the same treatment. Sho opened his eyes and looked directly into Nino's. Nino could see his lust, but also some kind of amusement.

“Aiba-chan, I think we forgot somebody.”, Sho told his boyfriend breathlessly.

Aiba looked at Nino, but didn't stop his blowjob. 

This picture made Nino forget every doubt he had till now. He wanted to join them and he wanted to belong to both. He really wanted to taste Aiba's lips and to feel Sho's muscular body above his own. He wanted to tease Sho's member as well, and feel Aiba around his own, so he moved forward to Sho, who was letting out loud groans, because Aiba was using his tongue to tease the top of Sho's member and stroke up and down with one hand.

“You're going to wake up the other guests.”, Nino said with a smirk and closed Sho's open mouth with a kiss. He'd always imagined Sho's lips to be soft and warm, but they were even more than that. They were smooth as well, and seemed to be made for his own, because they felt just perfect on his. Sho's demanding sucking on his upper lip made him open them a little bit, and as soon as he did, he could feel Sho's tongue in his mouth, exploring it carefully. Now Nino moved his tongue too and started to play with Sho's. The oldest let out some little sounds of pleasure, followed by a louder groan, because Aiba had put his member in his mouth again and was sucking it hard. These sounds motivated Nino to go on. He took Sho's hand and guided it under his shirt. Sho got the hint and started to explore his upper body. For Nino it felt like an eternity till he reached his nipples and started to play with them. They were already hard, so as soon as Sho touched them Nino started to moan. He could feel Sho smiling under his lips and Nino's breath started to get heavier again.

Then, he felt hands coming from behind, rolling up his shirt to help Sho to get better access to his nipples. He could feel Aiba's lips on his neck. They kissed their way to his ears and started to suck on it.

“I'm glad you joined us!”, Aiba whispered in his ear. His hot breath made Nino shiver in anticipation for what was coming next. While Aiba was teasing his neck, he also had opened his zipper and started to stroke over Nino's waiting member. Sho started to help Nino get out of his jeans. Having more freedom, Aiba moved his hands into Nino's boxers and if the youngest one hadn't been leaning on Aiba, he would have fallen down on the bed. He tried to help Sho, who started to free him from his boxers as well, but actually he wasn't a big help, because Aiba didn't stop to stroke him. Then, suddenly, Aiba stopped and Nino opened his eyes. Sho was kneeling in front of his lap, looking at him.

“Suck him, Sho-chan!”, he heard Aiba ordering his boyfriend. And then Sho moved closer, opened his lips and took him in. Aiba's demanding words and Sho's lips around him made him groan loudly.

Sho licked his member from top to bottom and was using one hand to play with his balls. Meanwhile, Aiba had also managed to get completely naked and sat down behind Nino again. He moved his hands over Nino's back and started teasing his entrance. Nino jerked his body against Aiba's chest. The older man took some lubricant from somewhere, spread it over Nino's butt and started slowly to insert one finger into Nino. Feeling Aiba fingering him and Sho's lips pressing harder around his cock, Nino started to see stars in front of his eyes. He could feel Aiba inserting one more finger into his butt. This feeling was new to him, because with Ohno he had always been the one entering the hole. When Aiba inserted the third finger, Nino could feel pain running through his back, but Sho's lips and hands made him forget it very fast.

“Do you want to feel me inside you?”, Nino heard Aiba asking. He couldn't really think straight, because Sho was licking his balls right now, so he just nodded. Aiba positioned himself and pushed against Nino's entrance. He started to suck at Nino's neck and entered him carefully. Nino let out a loud scream, because it hurt, but on the other hand, he could feel Sho still working in his lap. He decided to concentrate on Sho's tongue and lips till he got used to Aiba inside him. Sho didn't stop teasing him till Aiba was inside him completely. Then Sho sat up and began to kiss him hungrily, while using his hand to work on Nino's member. After he gave Nino time to get used to him, Aiba started to move carefully making Nino mew against Sho's lips. Aiba tried to vary the ankle a few times, till he found Nino's sensitive spot. After a loud groan from Nino, he was sure that he'd found it and started to move his hips faster. Nino had to let go of Sho's soft lips.

“Ahhh...Aiba...unn...please...!”, was all he managed to say.

Aiba just started to nibble on his ear. Then he lifted Nino a little bit, so that he was nearly sitting on his lap. He pushed forward harder and Nino felt waves of pleasure running through his body. Then he felt Sho taking his hand and guiding it to his own member.

“Tell me what you feel, Aiba-chan”, he asked his boyfriend and began moving Nino's hand up and down his very hard cock with his own hands.

“Nino feels so...so warm...and tight...uunnn...”, Aiba managed to say breathlessly. “I think..I can't hold it...for any longer...”

“Kazu-chan...What do you want Aiba and me to do now?”, Sho asked, his breath had started to get heavy, because Nino had increased the speed of his hand stroking him.

“I want...Aiba-chan to move faster!”, Nino demanded. “And I want you to hold me tight!”

Sho sat up and pulled his arms around Nino's small shoulders. He moved himself as close as he could, so he was able to feel Nino's chest on his own. Sho was facing Aiba now and started to kiss his boyfriend. However, these kisses were broken by Aiba's moans and his very own groans, because Nino was still working on him. He had put his thumb on the top of his cock and was rubbing it.

Meanwhile, Aiba had increased his speed and was moving in and out of Nino and every time he slammed into Nino's hole, both of them moaned loudly. Turned on by the sounds his two partners were making Sho felt his own orgasm coming. He was still stroking Nino's member as fast as he could and could feel Nino's nails in his back. He knew that he would reach his climax soon.

“I want to hear you scream our names, when you're coming!”, he told the youngest one. Nino wasn't able to respond, because Aiba's cock was still penetrating him, hitting his sensitive spot every time it went in. As if that wasn't enough, Sho's hand was working on his own member. He felt that he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

“Aibaaaaa...uhn...Sho-chan...I'm...aaaaahhhh!” Nino saw stars exploding in front of his eyes. His whole body jerked and he felt electrified, waves of pleasure ran through his body. His breath stopped, but then he had to breathe heavily again. He'd never had an orgasm like that. Probably because he hadn't have sex with two men before. And Aiba was still moving in and out, which made him feel like his climax would never come to an end.

When Aiba heard Nino' scream, he knew, that he wouldn't be able to endure it any longer. He thrust into Nino a few more times till he also reached his climax. He let out a deep groan and filled Nino's body with his own seed.

Seeing both of his partners having an orgasm, Sho couldn't hold back anymore. Looking at Aiba's and Nino's faces, he let himself riding his waves of his climax and poured his seed all over Nino's hand. Then he laid his head onto Nino's chest and gave Aiba a soft kiss.

They gave each other some minutes to catch their breath. Aiba was the first who moved. He pulled out of Nino's body, but didn't reduce the space between them. He kissed Nino's hair gently and stroke over Sho's cheeks.

Nino felt completely exhausted and was glad that he was caught between Aiba and Sho. After his orgasm stopped, he just felt pure happiness. There was no place he would have more liked to be at the moment than between Aiba's and Sho's warm bodies.

“Please, don't ever let go of me!”, he pleaded the couple.

“We won't!”, Sho assured him and kissed his forehead.

“Never ever!”, Aiba added and pulled his arms around Nino's waist.

They fell down on the bed, but kept the position. Smiling happily, Nino fell asleep and so did the other two.

 

When Nino opened his eyes he could see Aiba's cute sleeping face in front of his own. As always, Aiba was smiling while he was sleeping. Seeing this cute and happy face the first time in the morning gave Nino energy to begin the new day cheerfully. Then, Nino felt somebody moving behind him. Sho brought himself closer to Nino's back, so that he could feel the warmth of Sho's chest. Feeling this strong chest gave Nino the confidence to be able to overcome the obstacles the day would bring. Since the night in the hotel Nino always woke up in this position. He was always facing Aiba, whereas Sho was lying behind him, holding tight onto him, his hand crossed with Aiba's and like every morning Nino was the one who woke up first. He loved to see Aiba opening his eyes later, looking at him sleepy with his hair standing up in all directions. He also loved when Sho kissed his neck to show him, that he woke up. Aiba and Sho had kept the promise they gave him. They didn't let go of him. As soon as they came back from the trip to Okinawa, Sho and Aiba asked Nino to move in to their flat, which Nino accepted happily. He had feared that as soon as they were back in Tokyo again, Aiba and Sho wanted to forget everything that happened, so when they asked him to live together, he nearly started to cry tears of happiness. However, he had kept his old flat. Sometimes, when one of them needed time to be alone, they would go to Nino's flat and spent some hours there, but in the evening they were always back, because Aiba insisted on going to bed all together. Although Nino complained about it in the beginning, he loved it now. They would lie under the blankets, holding each other tight and talk about the day and sometimes after talking they would do... Suddenly Nino felt Sho's wonderful soft lips on his neck. Although Sho was kissing him like this every morning, he still felt a warm shiver running through his body. “Good morning”, Sho whispered into his ear. Nino turned his head around and smiled at Sho. “Good morning.” Sho placed another kiss on Nino's face. Then he looked at the sleeping man next to Nino. “Let's let him sleep some minutes more and then we'd wake him up”, he said with a low voice. Nino nodded in agreement. Sho also loved to watch Aiba sleeping. His hair was reflecting the sun rays which were shining into the room and made him looking like an angel. Then Sho started to stroke over Aiba's hand, which he had been holding the whole night. Aiba took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. He was directly looking into Nino's face, who showed a cute little smile. Aiba loved to get woken up by those two. He smiled back at them, gave Nino a kiss and squeezed Sho's hand. “Good morning.” They stayed in bed for some more minutes, enjoying the warmth of each other. Nino was the first one who stood up. Immediately, Sho and Aiba closed the hole that had appeared between them and embraced each other. Then they shared their “good-morning-kiss”. Nino went into the bathroom. He knew that Aiba and Sho would stand up soon and start to make breakfast. Actually he felt a bit of guilt, because they were always making the breakfast, but watching them working in the kitchen together made Nino feel completely unneeded. Each of the two had his own task for making breakfast. Sho was always in charge of the food, whereas Aiba was setting the table and took care of the drinking. In the first week after Nino had moved in, he tried to help with the breakfast, but soon he realized that his help was not needed. Rather, he brought some chaos in it, like setting the table the wrong way or making the tea in a way Sho didn't like. So he decided that it was better to let the two do the breakfast and try to help with other things However, he had realized that this wasn't easy. There seemed to be nothing where he could help those two. Even for cleaning the house, which they did every Sunday, they had a routine and if he asked what he could do to help, they both said that there was nothing. He knew that they didn't mean to exclude him from their actions, but it felt like it. He just felt as if he was intruding someone's normal daily routine. It was also not just about the tasks in the household. During the months he had lived with them, he realized that Sho and Aiba were so used to each other, that they touched, hugged or kissed each other without even noticing it. After a while they seem to notice that he's not included and would focus on him as well. When he told Jun about his feelings, he assured him, that it just would need time, till the two would get used to him completely. Aiba and Sho were together for three years now. Of course, they would understand each other perfectly, but Jun was sure that the two were giving their best to learn every little detail about him too. However, Jun also recommended him to speak about his problems and feelings with his partners. If they didn't know what was making him feel uncomfortable, they didn't have a chance to help him. Nino knew that Jun was completely right. He really should tell Sho and Aiba about his worries, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them. He feared that the two would think that he was criticizing them and their relationship. They even might think that he wanted to bring himself between them. He couldn't say anything about them, since those two were the ones who brought him back to life and he didn't want to lose them. After talking about this fear with Jun, he was told that his worries were complete nonsense, because Sho and Aiba would never think like that. After hearing Jun saying this Nino nearly believed it as well, but still, he wasn't able to be honest with Aiba and Sho. He got back to his old problem, he knew that. He hadn't been able to tell Ohno about his true feelings and now he couldn't bring himself to talk with Aiba and Sho. On the other hand he could talk about all his problems with Jun. He didn't know why, but since the day Jun asked him about an advice for his relationship with Ohno, they met once a week and talked about their partners. Jun and also Ohno had been happy when they realized that Nino was in a relationship with Aiba and Sho. Jun had asked him, how it came to this combination and Nino had told him everything that had happened from the day he got to know that Jun was together with Ohno. Nino was glad to be able to talk with Jun about his feelings, because afterwards he always felt more relaxed and was able to enjoy the time he spent together with Sho and Aiba. But he knew that he had to tell them as well, but while leaving the bathroom he decided that today would be not the day to talk either. They had a nice breakfast together and while Aiba and Sho used the bathroom and dressed themselves, Nino was cleaning the kitchen. Then Sho got ready for a photoshoot he had. “We'll see each other later at the VS Arashi shooting. I can't wait to see you there. Have a nice day!”, with these words Sho kissed both on the forehead and opened the door. Nino and Aiba waved till he disappeared. Then Aiba immediately closed the door. “Before we go to work, we need to talk”, he said dragging Nino to the sofa. “In two days there is the anniversary of Sho being at News Zero for one year. He was so happy when he got this job, so I thought we could celebrate it a little”, Aiba explained his idea to Nino. “I like that. Sho really loves this job. He always smiles when he heads off to film it. I also think we should celebrate this. How about going to a bar and spend a nice evening there?”, Nino said. “Hm...I think Sho would rather like to go to a restaurant, because he doesn't really like bars, since they are so loud...”, Aiba answered. “You're right. Bringing Sho to a bar for celebrating was a bad idea. He really likes going to a restaurant, because it has a special atmosphere to him.” Nino hated himself for not thinking first. Of course Sho would like to go to a nice restaurant for this special occasion and Aiba immediately remembered it. “I think after having dinner at the restaurant we should prepare something else...something special”, Aiba thought out loud. “Yeah, something just the two of us can do for him...”, Nino tried to think of something Sho would like. “How about creating a nice romantic atmosphere here with candles and flowers. And he really likes listening to your voice. You probably could read out something for him, whereas I could give him a massage”, Aiba explained his idea enthusiastically. Aiba really understood Sho to the fullest. Nino would have never thought of anything like that. Probably because he wasn't as romantic as Sho and Aiba, but he knew that Sho would love it. “I could read the new book from his favorite author...”, Nino suggested. Aiba looked at Nino a little bit irritated. “He already read that. He bought it the day it was published and read it at your flat. But there is another book he wants to read. I can go and buy it today.” Then he smiled at Nino. “How about you go and buy candles and the flowers?” Nino nodded in agreement. He had been glad that he remembered the name of Sho's favorite author and had informed himself about the books he had written, so that he was able to follow Sho's thoughts about it, but he didn't know that Sho had already read the newest book. Aiba had known it, of course... When the day finally arrived, Aiba's was excited since the minute he woke up and Sho was getting suspicious. However, Nino managed to calm the two down. Then he asked Sho to meet them at eight in front of the station. Sho was still looking irritated, but agreed to be there. When Nino finished his interview for a magazine he went to the shopping center to buy candles and flowers. He didn't know which flowers to choose, so he decided for roses, since they are the common flowers for romantic occasions. When he came back to their flat, Aiba was already there. Nino showed him the candles and roses. Aiba looked at Nino. “I'm sorry, Neen, but we can't use the roses. Sho's allergic. He immediately starts to sneeze when there are roses in the room. He has some medicine, but I don't want him to take that today...” Nino got a shock. He didn't know about that...again. He absolutely had no idea that Sho was allergic. He was feeling really ashamed and avoided to look into Aiba's eyes. What would Aiba think of him now. He would thought that Nino was the biggest idiot he knew... “Don't worry, Kazu-chan, I'll go and buy new ones. You couldn't possibly know that, since we didn't mention it before. How about you start to arrange the candles?” Aiba said smiling and hugged Nino tight around his waist. Then he kissed him softly on his lips. He grabbed his jacket and his purse and headed off to the next flower shop. Nino hadn't moved, but slowly Aiba's words started to make sense to him. Right, he couldn't have known about it, since he never had been told, but his feeling of shame stayed. He could have informed himself. Then he remembered that Aiba had asked him to arrange the candles. He was sure that he couldn't do anything wrong this time and started. When Aiba came back with the flowers they used them to decorate the table and the floor. They looked at the result and decided that it really looked romantic. “I want to see Sho's face when he comes into the room”, Aiba whispered. “Me too. I want to see the surprise in his eyes”, Nino added in agreement. Then they dressed into their dinner clothes and headed off to meet Sho. They had a nice dinner at the restaurant and Nino was glad that they didn't went to a bar. Eating in a restaurant really gives off the feeling of a special event. Sho also felt that Nino and Aiba had something in mind with bringing him to a dinner in a restaurant, but he decided to wait for them to explain. On their way home Aiba couldn't wait any longer. “Sho, do you know that exactly one year ago you received a call from your manager who told you that you should work for News Zero?” Sho smiled. “Of course I know!” “I always have your happy face in mind when you told me about it and so Nino and I decided to celebrate that day with you again”, Aiba explained. Nino nodded in agreement and reached for Sho's hand to squeeze it. “Thank you so much for celebrating this with me tonight. The dinner was really nice. I am glad that I had been able to share this with you.” Sho put his arms around Aiba's and Nino's waist, who gave him a kiss on his cheeks. Some minutes before they reached the apartment, Aiba excused himself, because he had to go to toilet and therefore had to rush to their apartment. When he ran off, Sho looked at Nino who tried to look back as innocent as possible. He could see in Sho's eyes that the older one was getting suspicious again, so he tried to find a way to excuse Aiba's weird behavior. “You know he drank a lot of wine at the restaurant”, was all he could come up with, but Sho seemed to relax. Nino hoped that Aiba would have enough time to light all the candles, since there were quite a lot of them. When they arrived at their apartment building, Nino saw that Aiba had lit up a lot of candles as the light was shining out of the window. Fortunately Sho hadn't been looking that way, otherwise he would have gotten suspicious again. Aiba should have closed the curtains, Nino thought. They arrived at the apartment and went in. Nino tried to get rid of his shoes as fast as possible to be in the living room before Sho. “Aiba-chan, we're back! Where are you?”, he asked, although he knew where he was. “I'm in the living room!”, Aiba shouted back as Nino entered the room. They stood next to each other waiting for Sho, who entered the room some seconds later. His eyes widened when he saw his two boyfriends with candles and flowers around them. He saw how they watched every of his reactions and saw their happy faces when they realized that he really was surprised by this. “So, the celebration isn't finished?”, Sho asked with a big smile on his face. “Nope. We wanted to celebrate a little bit more” Aiba said happily, taking Sho's hand and guiding him to the sofa. Nino sat down on the chair next to them. “Ne, Sho-chan. How about listening to me reading while Aiba gives you a massage?”, he asked the still happily smiling Sho. “I would love that!”, the oldest replied, so Nino started to read. Sometimes he looked over to Aiba and Sho. Both had a content smile on their faces. Aiba's idea really made Sho happy. Nino started to feel sad. All of this was Aiba's idea. He had known exactly how to make this content little smile appear on Sho's face. If Nino would had planned an event like this, Sho wouldn't have smiled like that. Of course, he would have thanked Nino with a happy face, but it would have been just to avoid Nino feeling bad. But Aiba had turned this day into a beautiful one for him. Nino was sure that if Sho had planned something for Aiba, it would have the same result – both being completely content. They really were the perfect couple...and he...didn't really fit into it. “Thanks, Kazu-chan! I loved the way you were reading this story!”, he heard Sho saying and Nino realized that he had stopped reading. Sho was sitting on the sofa, having Aiba next to him and was holding out his hand for Nino. Nino took the hand and sat down next to Sho. “Again – thank you so much for preparing such a nice surprise for me! I really enjoyed it a lot and I appreciate that you put so much thoughts into it. You really understand me a lot. Thank you!” With these words Sho hugged his two men. These words were supposed to praise Nino and Aiba, but to his surprise Nino started to cry. His whole body was shaking and the tears flow down his pretty face. Sho ran his fingers through Nino's hair. “Kazu-chan! Did I say something wrong?”, he asked worried. Aiba had left Sho's other side and was sitting in front of Nino on the floor, his hands lying on Nino's legs. “It...was all...Aiba's...”, Nino sobbed. “I...would have done everything...the wrong way! I'm...not the one...you should thank...Aiba...” Then he stopped talking and was too ashamed to look at any of the two. Sho gave Aiba a confused glance, but the other one understood what Nino was worried about. “Nino first had the idea of going to a bar to celebrate, but then he agreed to having dinner in a restaurant. He wanted to read out the newest book of your favorite author, but I told him, that you already read it. And today he bought roses for you, because he didn't know you are allergic”, he explained. “But I've already told him...” Aiba took Nino's hand and kissed every fingertip while saying the next sentence “that...this...is...not...a big problem!” Sho suddenly understood the problem. “This is really not a problem. I'm glad you remembered my favorite author and I also would have bought roses for such an occasion”, he tried to calm his boyfriend down. “But...I don't know anything about you. But you two seem to understand me perfectly...I'm just in the way...when you're making breakfast and when you're cleaning the apartment...I'm even in the way when you're hugging each other, since you always have to include me...” Nino had to stop talking, because his tears started to flow again Now he had told them. He had told them what he was thinking and he was sure, that the two would realize how right he was and would send him back to his apartment. Sho moved away from him. That was the sign. He didn't even want to be close to him anymore. In the next seconds he would tell him to leave. “Neen...” He would say it now and he would understand it perfectly and would go home. He knew he wouldn't be able to recover from it, but it would be the best to leave Aiba and Sho... “I'm so sorry we gave you the feeling of being in the way”, Sho said softly. Nino opened his eyes. Sho was watching him closely. “We don't want you to feel like that. You belong to us. You should be able to enjoy your time with us.” “I can totally understand how you feel”, Aiba added. “We will think of a way to erase these bad feelings. We promise you to never let you feel like that again. It must have been really hard to you.” Aiba squeezed his hand comfortingly. Nino wasn't sure that what he heard was what the two had said. “So, you're not going to tell me to leave?”, he asked. “NO! We will never let you go. Don't you remember? We promised! And we couldn't live without you anymore!”, Sho assured him. Nino looked at Aiba who smiled at him and nodded. Nino's face lit up, when he realized that the two meant every single word they said. They didn't want him to leave. They wanted him to stay. Now his tears started to flow for the third time this evening, but this time they were tears of joy. When Sho and Aiba saw that Nino believed their words, they took a deep breath of relief. They hadn't realize that their boyfriend was being tortured like that by their actions. They knew they had to change in order to make him feel happier with them. While Nino was in the bathroom to wash his face they came up with a plan... “And this morning Aiba taught me how to make the tea the way Sho likes it the best. Tomorrow I can make tea for all of us. And yesterday, when we cleaned the flat, I was in charge of cleaning the windows. Normally Sho would do it, but this time he needed more time to clean the floor, so he asked me to do it.” Jun smiled at Nino, who was talking passionately about the housework. “I never thought you would be so enthusiastic about cleaning windows.” Nino smiled back. He actually hated doing housework, but he was happy to be able to help Aiba and Sho taking care of their flat. “I'm also proud, because you told them about your feelings. You made a big step forward.” Jun gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder. Nino smiled satisfied. He was also proud and he knew that for the next time it would be easier for him to talk about what he was feeling. “Ne, Neen, do you have any idea what I can do to make Ohno go shopping with me?”

 

“It smells good”, Nino thought when he entered the flat. It had been a long day with several interviews and photo shoots and he was very hungry by now. He heard some laughter from the kitchen, so he assumed that Sho and Aiba were really cooking. That was rare. Normally he was the one who was taking care of the food, because they had figured out that Nino was a better cook than Aiba or Sho. So how did they manage to cook something that smelled that good? Nino was really curious. He got out of his shoes and opened the door towards the living room. “I'm home!”, he shouted towards the kitchen. Two heads turned around. “Welcome back!” He received two of the most beautiful smiles and Aiba came to give him a kiss. Sho was still in the kitchen, his hands in a bole. He was mixing something. Nino hugged Aiba tight and moved towards Sho to give him a kiss on his cheeks. Then he peeked in to the bowl. It looked like some kind of meet mixed with onions and eggs. “It smells tasty”, Nino announced. “Is this our dinner?” Sho nodded. “Since we knew you had a long day we wanted to cook for you”. Nino felt the wonderful warm feeling he always had when he was together with Aiba and Sho running through his body. Although it had just been some hours he had missed both a lot and was glad to be back. “Ah, I nearly forgot. Today was a letter for you in the postbox” Sho informed Nino. “It's lying on the table in the living room!” “Thanks!”, Nino smiled and went to get his letter. When he saw the sender his heart started to race. He opened the envelop as fast as possible. If he would get that job he would be more than happy. He really wanted to star in that movie. He started to read the text in full anticipation. “Sho-chan, Aiba-chan!” Nino ran towards the kitchen. Both heads turned around and looked at him in surprise. “I got the role for the movie I applied for” Nino showed them the letter. “That's great!” Aiba jumped at him and hugged him tight leaving some tomato sauce from his hands on Nino's T-Shirt. “I know you really wanted to get this role” Sho smiled at Nino. “Yes, but I'm not going to accept it” Nino announced with a serious tone. “Eh? Why?” Aiba's big eyes got even bigger in surprise. “Because the movie will be shot in America. The whole movie.” Nino explained. He wouldn't be able to see Aiba and Sho then and he really didn't want to be separated from those two. They had been together every day since the trip to Okinawa. He couldn't even imagine a day without Aiba's loud voice and Sho's calm one. He really needed Aiba's big smile and Sho's encouraging one. He was sure he couldn't survive a day without Aiba's hugs and Sho's soft kisses. He just couldn't live without those two being at his side. He needed them as if they were the air he was breathing. No, he would never ever accept this role, even if he wanted it that much. “Let's talk about this while we're eating”, Sho suggested and turned off the oven. “There is nothing to talk about!” Nino answered back, but sat down on the chair Aiba was pointing at. They started to eat without saying a word. Then Aiba, who hated to eat in silence started to talk. “Ne, Kazu, do you like the food?” Nino nodded, glad that Aiba had changed the topic. “It's really tasty, but...” he stopped in the middle of the sentence, because he had realized that he was going to say something very rude, but Sho just smiled at him. “Say it!”, he encouraged the youngest. “I mean...” Nino started again. “How did you do it?” “You think it's too tasty that we two could have possibly done it?!”, Sho teased him. “Well, ...” Nino lowered his eyes. “It's okay!”, Sho laughed. “I'm amazed by myself. But Aiba kept calling his mum every minute to ask what to do next and if we did it correctly. She really had a hard evening”, Sho explained the miracle. “But it really tastes good. Your mum is a great cook”, Nino said with a smirk. “Oi!”, Aiba cried out. “You could praise us too. After all it was us who peeled and chopped the vegetable and got burned on the hot pots.” “You are two wonderful cooks. And to me your are the best in everything, whatever you are doing”, Nino said with a serious face. Aiba and Sho were a bit taken aback by the sudden shift of atmosphere. Then Sho looked at Nino. “Let's talk about the role again. Why do you want to refuse it now?”, he started the conversation. “I think I overestimated myself. I think I'm not suited for the role the way I thought I am”, Nino murmured. “You know as well as we do that you are the best person for this role. And why do you think the director wants you to play it?! You really have to give us a better reason that we can accept your decision”, Aiba said. Nino was amazed that Aiba could see through his excuse. Normally he could be fooled easily. “Kazu, you know you can talk to us about your thoughts and feelings. You know we will give our best to support you”, Sho looked directly into Nino's eyes. Nino sighed. There he goes again – not being honest to his partners. Why did he always had such problems to tell the truth? He probably was scared that Aiba and Sho would start to laugh about him if he tells them his real reason for refusing. “Neen?”, Aiba looked at him with his big eyes. Nino took a deep breath. He knew that he could not fool these two anymore, so he'd better tell the truth – even if they laugh. “You know...since we will shoot the movie in America I won't be able to see you. And I know that I don't want to be separated from you. It will be a torture for me to have to spent a month without you. I cannot do that. I know that I need you around me...” Nino's voice had gotten louder since he had started to speak. Sho and Aiba looked at him with unreadable expressions. Then their eyes softened and they smiled at Nino. “Kazu...”, Aiba sighed. “We will miss you a lot too!” Sho nodded. “It will be hard for us too, but it would be selfish to ask you to deny the offer, just because we want to have you here. We know that you would love to act in this movie and it is really a big opportunity for you. I think they will translate it into other languages as well”, Sho explained. Aiba nodded in agreement. He couldn't put his thoughts into words, but he was thinking the same as Sho, but Nino did not want to understand. “Why is is selfish? Do you want me to go and leave you?” “Neen, it would be selfish if we wouldn't encourage you to take the job, because actually you want to do it. The only reason that makes you think about refusing the offer is Aiba and me”, Sho tried to make clear. “And, Kazu-chan, of course we don't want you to leave. We'd rather have you here with us, but in order to support you we also have to endure the time without you”, Aiba added. Nino's resistance crumbled. Of course it would be hard for him to be separated, but it was also hard for Aiba and Sho. He hadn't thought about their feelings. Again he had been thinking just about himself and his own feelings instead of considering others. And even though Sho and Aiba knew they would feel bad sending him away the were trying to convince him to accept the offer for his sake. These two were really amazing and Nino felt ashamed. He looked at the gentle smiling faces of Aiba and Sho. Then he made a decision. He wanted them to be proud of him. He wanted to show them that all their support has been worth it. He wouldn't accept the role for his sake, but for theirs. With a serious expression he looked at Aiba and Sho. “I'll do it!” Nino was sitting in the plane waiting for the take off. Now there was no chance of going back anymore although this was the only thing he wanted to do. He still had the image of waving Sho with Aiba crying at his shoulder in mind. It had cost him all his willpower to go away from them and move towards the security check. He had decided not to cry, but now the tears were running over his cheeks. They had been separated for a little bit more than an hour now, but he was already missing them. He had no idea how he should survive all these weeks which lay ahead of him. Sure, they had done everything possible to see each other – they had installed every messenger program they could find. They had also brought the most expensive camera and micro, so that nothing could interfere their talks. They had made the promise to talk via internet every day. But still, he would miss both like hell. He would miss all the things the internet couldn't give him: Aiba jumping on him and throwing his arms around his neck when he came home; Sho brushing his hairs out of his face to look directly into his eyes and tell him, how much he loves him; he would miss the warmth of their bodies when he was in bed and in the morning when he woke up. Nino sighed. Sho had told him not to think about how much he would miss them, but rather about what he'd do when he comes back home so that he had something nice to look forward instead of thinking about the hard time that lay ahead. And as always Sho was right. Thinking about the next four weeks really brought him into a super bad mood. So what would he first do when he comes back home? He definitely would want to feel Aiba's soft lips on his neck. He loved the way Aiba always caressed the skin over there, whereas Sho was nibbling on his lips...Nino closed his eyes and lay back into his seat. He had a long flight lying ahead and he had a lot of ideas in mind... “Sho-chan!”, Aiba jumped from the sofa and ran towards the door when he heard the key turning. He had been waiting for him to come home. “I'm glad you're back!”, Aiba said, taking Sho's jacket out of his hands and hanging it onto the hall stand. “It's so silent here without Kazu”, he explained. Sho gave Aiba a kiss on his adorable lips. “Yes, I miss him too!” Then he went on nibbling on Aiba's lips. “Sho-chan!”, Aiba meowed. Sho pushed Aiba back into the living room. Still kissing him he started to get rid of Aiba's shirt. He let his fingers run over the smooth chest, while Aiba gave sweet sounds of pleasure. Finally they had reached the sofa and Sho pushed Aiba on it so that he was lying on his back. Aiba reached for Sho and dragged him towards himself so that Sho was lying on his chest now. Meanwhile, Sho had started to kiss Aiba's neck. He took the skin between his lips and started to suck forcefully. Aiba pierced his fingers into Sho's back, making him arch his body with the effect that Sho pressed himself even closer towards Aiba's. But still, though he loved the way Sho's lips were caressing his skin and felt quite warm, the heat that would normally rush through his body under this treatment did not come up. Also his member hadn't showed any movement and from what he could feel when he pressed his lap against Sho's he wasn't affected either. Something was different than usual. He missed the little fingers that were normally working on his nipples while Sho was kissing him. He missed the warmth of the little body right beside him. He missed the high voice hissing in pleasure when his fingers were traveling over the soft skin...he missed Nino. “Sho-chan?”, Aiba asked the other one who was licking his way along his collarbones. “Hmm...”, was the only reaction he got. “Doesn't it feel strange to you as well?” Sho stopped and lifted his gaze to look into Aiba's eyes. “Don't you like my kisses anymore?”, he asked irritated. “That's not it”, Aiba tried to explain. “I love the way you kiss me. But somehow, something is missing...” Aiba didn't know how to explain it properly. Sho sighed deeply. “You're right!”, he agreed then. “I also feel as if we are not complete...” Sho stood up and sat down in front of the sofa. “Apparently...”, he added, “we can't do it without Nino.” Aiba nodded. He had started to button his shirt again. “Yes, I want him to do it together with us” Aiba slit down from the sofa and sat next to Sho. He took his and and started to play with his fingers. “But...”, Aiba started to speak, “But we haven't done it since a week and I really miss Sho-chan...”, Aiba explained slightly embarrassed. Sho turned towards Aiba and smiled. “I miss you too. But maybe we can find a way to include Nino...” he started to think aloud. “Really?”, Aiba looked at Sho in surprise. A big grin appeared on Sho's face. “I have a plan”, he smirked. Nino closed the door behind him. Finally he had finished work for today. They had wanted to film a short scene, so he had expected to finish quite early today, but then there had been problems with the lights and it took some time to fix them and everything took longer than expected. Aiba and Sho were surely waiting for him. Nino started his laptop. It has been a week since he had left them and as he had expected he was missing them a lot. However, he was quite busy during the day and every time he came back from work and turned his chatting program Sho and Aiba were waiting for him. Of course this couldn't erase the empty spaces next to him in bed and it really couldn't stop the longing he felt, but till now he had refused to touch himself. He really longed for Aiba's sweet lips on his skin and Sho's strong arms around him while their fingers were causing him great pleasure. Nino knew that there was just one way of getting rid of this longing, but he really didn't want to do it by himself. So it seemed as if he had to wait till he was back home again. Nino sighed. At least he was able to see their faces and their smiles every evening. This gave him the energy he needed for giving his best every day. Finally he laptop was ready to use and the first thing Nino opened was the chatting program. He logged in and smiled. Both Sho and Aiba were online. The sound of an incoming message informed Nino that somebody wanted to speak with him and he opened the window. “Kazu-chaaaan! <3 <3 <3 Did you had a nice day? Please turn on your camera! ;) I want to see you! :D According to the lots of hearts and smilies it was Aiba who writing to him. Nino felt the happiness running through his body. He turned on the camera and and soon after he could see Aiba's big smile appearing on the screen. “Aiba-chan!”, Nino greeted the other one. Aiba was throwing air-kisses towards him. “I had a long day. We had some problems with the lights today so everything took longer than I had expected...” Nino explained. “I see. But I'm glad that you're back at least so I can talk to you”, Aiba answered back. “Where is Sho-chan?” Nino couldn't see him, which was unusual, because normally Sho and Aiba would fight for the best place in front of the camera. “He is under the shower. Since he didn't know when you would come back he decided to take one now. But he should finish soon”, Aiba explained Sho's absence. „So for now you have to endure it without him“, Aiba grinned. Nino showed a shocked expression. „Living...without Sho...impossible.“ „I think so too!“ Aiba agreed. „Me too!“ they could hear Sho's voice from the bathroom. Then he appeared in front of the camera. Nino took a deep breath. Sho was wearing nothing but his jeans, his upper body naked. His hairs were still wet and some drops were running down his well formed chest. Nino followed the drops with his eyes. How many times did he run exactly this way with his fingers?! He could clearly hear Sho's moaning in his head. Sho loved it when he was caressing his skin with his fingertips, touching him just slightly as if little feathers were dancing over his skin. “Shoooo...”, he could hear Aiba whining. “That's not fair!You're looking totally tempting...” Right! Aiba was speaking out his own thoughts. If he would be there he would have already jumped on Sho, getting rid of the water on his body covering it with his own saliva. He would kiss every spot of this wonderful upper body making Sho loose his mind. But he wasn't there. He couldn't feel that warm body against his own...but he could feel something else. An already tight feeling between his legs. This was bad. Seriously bad. Nino had no idea how to endure this anymore. He knew that this night his mind would be full of pictures of Sho's perfect body. Most probably in all the positions he had ever saw it and felt it. No, this would be super bad. He needed to stop thinking about it. The best would be to ask Sho to get himself a T-Shirt. He opened his mouth and focused on the screen, but instead of words a little scream of surprise escaped him. While he had been lost in his own thoughts he hadn't realized that Aiba had started to tease Sho's body. Right now he was licking a drop from Sho's chest. Aiba's tongue ran over Sho's smooth skin and Nino could see the little trace of saliva that he left there. It was shining in the warm light of the lamp. Aiba moved his tongue in swift little movements over Sho's chest making sure not to miss any part of it. Then his tongue was nearing Sho's dark nipples. As Nino could clearly see they were already hard. He felt is own nipples itching under his shirt. They demanded attention as well, but he was determined not to touch himself. He was sure that it wouldn't feel real and he would feel unsatisfied afterwards. Still, he just couldn't turn his eyes away from the scene on the screen. Aiba was circling his tongue around Sho's nipples, nearing more and more the hard center. He touched it slightly with his tongue, giving it some weeps before taking it into his mouth to suck at it forcefully. Till now Sho had sighed deeply, but now he couldn't help anymore. Loud moans escaped his slightly opened mouth. Aiba turned his eyes towards the screen, still sucking on Sho's nipple. He looked directly into Nino's eyes. His gaze was so intensive that Nino felt a strong tingle in his stomach, as if a lightning had run through. He never had seen Aiba's eyes like this – full of lust, full of hunger and full of warmth. “Nino?!” he heard Sho calling him. “Please get rid of your shirt” This request surprised him a little bit, but he did as he was told. “You're nipples are already hard too” Sho pointed out with a very big smirk on his face. “Of course they are!” Nino started to complain. He didn't know if he should be angry at those two teasing him like that. “What do you think they do if I see Aiba licking and sucking on yours...”, he continued. “So you want that too?” Sho could really be a beast sometimes. “You want to feel Aiba's warm tongue on your hard nipples too?” Yes, Sho was definitely a beast when it comes to sex, but Nino couldn't help it. He just nodded slightly, too embarrassed to say anything. “How about I'll tell you what he's doing right now?” Sho suggested while Nino tried to suppress a moan. Just thinking about what Aiba was doing was turning him on. He couldn't really explain it to himself; knowing how it could feel, but just being able to imagine it was a new experience to him which made his blood rush through his veins. Sho did not wait for an answer, because he could see how tensed Nino was already. “Right now, Aiba's tongue is rubbing over my hard nipple in a fast pace.” Nino's nipples hardened even more and started to prickle. “Ah...he's taking it between his teeth, squeezing it”, Sho cried out. That was enough for Nino. His hands shot to his pink nipples. He took them between his fingers and squeezed them trying to imagine Aiba's wet lips around them. “Argh...”, Sho screamed and even if he didn't explain it, Nino perfectly knew that Aiba had bit his nipple quite hard this time. So he pierced his nails into his own. The pain ran through his chest, but at the same time he could feel his body hissing in pleasure. ”Now Aiba-chan is rolling them with his tongue...” Sho managed to explain between his deep sighing. Nino took his nipple between his thumb and middle finger and started to roll them too. This gentle feeling after the painful one made them prickle again as if all the energy of his body was concentrating in them, but slowly this prickling ran down his body into his lap. Something down there really needed his attention. Nino smiled. If Aiba and Sho really wanted it that way he would not try to stop them. “I'd say that after that Aiba should get a reward too”, Nino declared loudly, bringing Sho and Aiba back to reality. Both looked at him with raised eyebrows. “I guess it's time for Sho to repay him. But this time maybe a little bit downwards?!”, he smirked into the camera. Of course the other two perfectly got what Nino had in mind and while kissing Aiba on his full lips Sho started to open the zipper of Aiba's pants and got rid of them. Through the thin fabric of the boxers Nino could see that Aiba's member was already waiting for some treatment. He could clearly see the outline of Aiba's half hard cock. But suddenly his view was blocked by Sho's fingers that grabbed Aiba's manhood hard and squeezed it. “Shooo...”, Aiba meowed against his lips and rocked his hips against Sho's hand. “Please, Sho, take it off!”, Nino ordered, because he wanted to see Aiba's proud manhood without any hindrance. Sho followed his wish. Aiba sighed when the cool air hit the skin of his member. Nino sighed too. He loved Aiba's big manhood – he loved to touch it, he loved to feel it and he especially loved to taste it. However, since at the moment it was impossible for him to let his tongue run over the hot flesh he had decided to make Sho do it for him. “Ne, Sho-chan, how about going onto your knees?” Sho immediately moved down on his knees, having Aiba's weeping member directly in front of his eyes. “Now start to massage Aiba's balls slowly”, Nino ordered. Sho took Aiba's balls into his hand and started to work on them. He lay them into his palm and massaged them with just his thumb. Then he pressed them against Aiba's half-hard member and moved his hand in circles over them. Aiba had his mouth closed, but still sounds of pleasure could be heard. “Put your lips on Aiba's tip now” Sho did as Nino had ordered and laid his soft lips on Aiba's shiny tip. “Open them just slightly and take just the upper part of his tip in” Nino wanted to tease Aiba, as he would always do. Sho opened his lips a bit and could taste Aiba in his mouth, but then he stopped, just as Nino wanted him to. Aiba above him demonstrated his frustration with an unsatisfied grunt. He wanted to enter Sho's wet mouth immediately, but Nino had no intention to grant his wish. “Please use your teeth and scratch over the wet skin very softly”, Nino commanded. Again Sho did as he was asked and Aiba's body started to tremble. Sho was really careful not to hurt Aiba, so this soft scratches on the tip of his member made Aiba shiver, letting goosebumps appear all over his body. Nino was very satisfied with the reactions Aiba's body showed. While watching Aiba being tortured like that he got rid of his own pants too, having just his boxers covering his member, which was already really hard. “Sho-chan, maybe it's enough?!” Nino wanted to see Sho taking Aiba's member inside his mouth now, but Sho was still teasing Aiba's tip with his tongue and teeth. He just loved the sounds Aiba made above him. Then he pressed his lips on Aiba's tip again, opened them a little bit and let the proud manhood slowly entering his mouth. He pressed his lips together to let Aiba feel the pressure that was running along his whole length. Aiba opened his mouth and a loud, long moan was leaving it Seeing Sho's mouth stuffed with Aiba's cock made Nino feel the tightness of the fabric around his member so hard, that it nearly hurt. He decided to get rid of his underwear too. Now his own erection was standing proudly into the air. He laid his hand around it, but he wanted to see some more, before he could start. “Aiba-chan, lay your hand at the back of Sho's head” After some seconds Aiba followed his order. “Now move your hips! I want to see you fucking Sho's mouth very hard!” Aiba turned towards the camera, a little bit unsure of what to do. He had never done it before, because he had always felt that it wasn't appropriate to treat somebody you love like that. Nino nodded slightly to show Aiba that it was alright. Then Aiba's eyes wandered down to Sho, who was still kneeling in front of him having his whole member in his mouth. Sho's warm eyes looked back at him and he nodded as well. This was the sign for Aiba to start. He pushed his member even deeper into Sho's mouth. Sho opened his lips even more to grant the other one the space he needed to move in and out. Nino could see Aiba's cock disappearing into Sho's mouth completely, till it came out again, shiny and full of Sho's saliva. He moved his hand according to Aiba's rhythm. He could feel a new sensation. He never had felt like this before, even not when Sho or Aiba were giving him a handjob, but it was probably the scene in front of his eyes that made his blood rush even faster through his body. Normally he would have been involved in what these two were doing, but today he could see all their reactions clearly. He had never been able to watch them that closely before, because normally his mind would go blank due to all the treatment he would receive from Sho and Aiba. However, this time he could study them very well to know to which action they react in which way. And from Aiba's face and loud voice he could tell perfectly that Aiba liked what he was doing now, but also Sho seemed to enjoy it. His eyes were closed and his whole face showed a satisfied expression. Still, Aiba's cock was moving in and out of his mouth, but the rhythm had gone faster. Also Nino's hand had increased its speed. He could already feel the knot inside his stomach building up, but he did not want to release himself right now and he could feel that Aiba didn't want to either. After a few more thrusts Aiba let go of Sho's head and handed the lead over to him again. Sho let Aiba's member slip out of his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the shiny tip. Then he stood up and kissed Aiba on his lips. Meanwhile Nino had also stopped pumping his own cock, but his hand was still lying around it. “Neen, what do you think about me fucking Aiba from behind?” Sho's voice was a soft whisper, but he could clearly hear it. “I'd love to see it!”, he replied with a grin, so Sho grabbed Aiba by his waist and turned him around, making him lean over the chair so that he could hold onto it. Then he took one finger into his mouth making sure that it was completely wet. When he was sure that they were wet enough he placed them at Aiba's entrance. Nino could hear Aiba's deep moan while he could see Sho's finger entering. Sho turned towards the camera again. “I want you to make your fingers wet too!” Nino opened his eyes wide. He hadn't thought Sho would ask him to do this. He could not imagine doing this to himself. Sho could see Nino waver. “I told you to make your fingers wet!”, he said with a dark voice looking directly into Nino's eyes. Now Nino was sure that Sho really meant what he said and obeyed to him. He put a finger on his tongue and sucked on it. Meanwhile Sho had entered another finger into Aiba scissoring him by now. Aiba kept on murmuring Sho's name between all his moans and groans. Suddenly Sho removed his fingers from him. “Are you ready?” This question was for Aiba as well as for Nino. Both nodded and Aiba wriggled his butt towards Sho's lap. Nino had laid his finger on his already twitching hole. He wanted to enter himself the moment Sho was pushing his cock into Aiba. Sho laid his hands on Aiba's waist and positioned his shiny tip at the entrance of Aiba's puckering hole. Pushing his hips slowly forward he entered him carefully, letting him adjust to his big size. Nino was staring at the screen to not miss any second of what was happening. At the same time Sho had moved his hips forward he had pushed his finger inside himself. He could feel his own body shiver and waves of pleasure run through his veins Sho took a look at his screen and could see that Nino had already entered himself too. He grunted satisfied and started to trust into Aiba, who screamed at the sudden movement. “Kazu, do you remember how it feels being fucked by me like that?” he asked with a husky voice and looked into the camera, while moving his hips in a fast pace. “I...do!” Nino managed to answer between his deep sighs. Of course he could. He had felt Sho many times and knew his size perfectly. “Try to imagine how I'd fuck you from behind...” Sho told him while trusting into Aiba that hard that Nino could hear the skin slapping. Aiba moaned loudly. He was totally in trance and was letting Sho have the lead for himself this time. Nino entered another finger and another so that he had the feeling that Sho had really entered him. A loud scream left his lips when he had entered the third finger. His blood was rushing through his veins and he felt hot all over his body. Normally he would have closed his eyes in such a moment, but he wanted to see Sho's dick going in and out of Aiba. Nino could see that Sho was pushing his member completely into Aiba and pulled it out again so that just the tip of his cock was still inside of Aiba till he pushed in again. Every time Aiba was being opened up, he groaned loudly. His hands were holding on the chair very tight as if he needed to hold on to something to not get completely insane. Sho's rhythm had increased and his balls were now hitting Aiba's. Sho grabbed Aiba's member and started to pump it hard. “Sho~!” Aiba whined and gasped for air. Nino as well had started to rub his member again. He put a thumb on the tip as Aiba would always do it and added pressure to it while jerking himself off. Additionally, he increased the speed of his own fingers. Again he could feel the knot in his stomach building up. He was really close to come and according to Aiba's and Sho's moans those two were nearing their peak as well. The three kept going on like this for some seconds and Aiba was the first to release himself screaming Sho's name out loud. Feeling Aiba getting tighter around his own member Sho couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust into Aiba one last time and then his semen filled Aiba completely. He stayed like this for a second and then he pulled his member out. Nino could see the white liquid dripping out of Aiba's hole. It was the last kick he needed to come all over his hand as well. He screamed loudly till he had released his very last drop and then he sacked onto his chair trying to catch his breath again. Meanwhile, Sho had turned Aiba around and was kissing him gently. Still holding Aiba in his arms he turned towards the camera. “That was fun!” Sho smiled at Nino, who just nodded still feeling completely exhausted. Then he sighed. “I need a shower now...” “Yes, I think we need one too..” Aiba agreed. “Don't do inappropriate things under the shower”, Nino smirked. “We won't! We'll spare “inappropriate things” for our next chat”, Sho answered back. “I can't wait for it!” Nino grinned. “I bet you can't” Sho teased Nino, who just kept on grinning. They wished each other a good night with sweet dreams and closed the chatting program then. Aiba and Sho took a shower (behaving like angels there) and went to bed. Aiba laid his head on Sho's chest. Sho took Aiba by his hips and pulled him closer to himself. “Sho-chan, do you think we did the right thing?”, Aiba asked. “What do you mean?”, Sho wanted to know. “Well, don't you think he'll miss us even more after that now?”, Aiba explained himself. “Because he had to watch us and could not feel us?”, Sho asked further. Aiba just nodded. “Well, I think he'll miss us a lot right now. But I also think that he is already thinking about how to take revenge for what we did to him just now and these thoughts will make him feeling better...” Sho voiced his thoughts. “Maybe ne?!” Aiba agreed. “I wonder what he comes up with”, he grinned then. Sho laughed. “Me too.” Then he kissed Aiba on his forehead. “Good night, Aiba-chan!” “Good night, Sho-chan!” Aiba snuggled himself closer to Sho and closed his eyes. Nino was woken up by his alarm clock. He turned if off and sighed. He had to get up in order to not be late for filming. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep, but it must have been quite fast. He had expected that when he laid in bed he would miss Sho and Aiba terribly. He had missed them of course, but then he had started to think about their next chat and what he would do to them, since they had been torturing him a lot. Over these thoughts he must have fallen asleep. Nino grinned, but he could clearly remember his ideas and he couldn't wait till their next chat. The days of filming passed like this. Every evening they would chat and have tons of fun together, because Nino came up with a lot of new ideas. He was thinking about it the whole day, which caused sometimes some trouble for him. Nino couldn't wait for the evening to come to chat with Aiba and Sho. That way he had the feeling the weeks passed by faster and finally he was chatting with Sho and Aiba for the last time. “Tomorrow...tomorrow you'll be back!” Aiba smiled happily. “ I can't wait to have you back again!” Sho added. “I can't wait to be home again!” Nino explained. “I can't wait to be in your arms again, to feel your warmth and to kiss your lips...” Nino went on. “Ne, who will you kiss first?” Aiba asked all of a sudden. Nino looked at him surprised. He hadn't though about that. It didn't play any role to him as long as he had them back, but judging Aiba's expression he really wanted to have an answer. “I'll kiss the one first who is the first that reaches me”, Nino explained. Aiba looked at Sho, who nodded and accepted the challenge smiling. They went on talking for half an hour mostly telling each other how happy they were to have each other back till it was time for Nino to go to bed to catch at least some hours of sleep before he was leaving. This evening they didn't try Nino's ideas, because he wanted to spare them for the next night. However, Nino could sleep perfectly fine, because he would be together with Sho and Aiba the next day, finally being able to be in their arms again. “Can you see him? Ne, Sho-chan, can you see him?” Aiba jumped up and down in order to have a better view on the door where arriving people were supposed to come out. “I cannot see him either”, Aiba was told by his boyfriend who was a lot calmer than he was. Aiba let his eyes wander around the people searching for the tiny figure of his beloved Nino. Then he saw him coming out of the gate and started to run towards him. He could hear Sho following him, but Aiba was sure that he would be the first who reaches Nino. Nino stopped walking when he saw both of his boyfriends running towards him. He opened his arms and the first one who entered them was of course Aiba. Nino had expect this. Aiba squeezed him so hard that he had some troubles to breath. When Aiba finally let go of him Nino smiled at him. “So, what about the kiss now?” “We're in public”, Aiba replied embarrassed. “I don't care!” and with these words Nino pressed his lips on Aiba's warm and soft ones. He felt the happiness running through his body. He had missed Aiba so much that he didn't know how he had managed to survive this month. “Oi, what about me?”, Nino could hear Sho complaining. He had reached Nino one second after Aiba had reached him. Nino let go of Aiba's lips and turned towards Sho. Without hesitating Sho took Nino in his arms and being hold by this strong arms Nino felt his lips being kissed gently by the other ones. He finally felt back home again and sighed against Sho's lips. Sho broke the kiss and handed Nino over again to Aiba, who gladly accepted him. He grabbed Nino's hand and guided him towards the exit while Sho was taking care of the baggage. “It was dangerous to kiss me here at the airport”, Aiba said to Nino. “I'm sure nobody recognized you...” Nino said and started to laugh. Aiba pouted. “We did it just for you, so stop laughing” “But you're super cute in this dress and Sho looks very hot in his skirt too” Nino tried his best to hide his laughter. Of course he appreciated that Aiba and Sho went through the trouble of wearing woman clothes in order to not be recognized by anybody, but it would have been fine if they would have been wearing trousers. Since they were sitting in Sho's car Aiba kicked off his shoes. “Ah~, that feels so good!”, he sighed. “I wonder how woman can walk in such shoes the whole day” Sho nodded. “And these clothes are really uncomfortable too. I can't wait to get rid of them” “I can't wait till you got rid of them too” Nino said from the back of the car. Aiba turned around and looked at Nino. His eyes were dark and his gaze intense. “Actually you should repay us for doing this. How about a nice striptease on the table?!” he asked. “Yes, I think that's the least you can do.” Sho agreed to Aiba's suggestion. “Sure, I'll do it!” Nino replied. If both of them wanted to be teased by him he had nothing to say against it. “Great!” Aiba turned around satisfied. Nino was sure that a long night was lying ahead of him and he couldn't wait for it to start. WARNING: From here on the format is still quite off. I'll work on it asap! „Hai!“ Jun's voice always sounded different on the phone.  
„Jun-chan, it's me, Nino“  
“Kazu!”, Jun's voice got higher which showed his high tension. “You're back?”, Jun asked.  
“Yes, I arrived yesterday” Nino informed his friend.  
“Yokatta! I missed you!”, Jun said. Nino smiled. That was Jun. He always missed the other members if they were not around him.  
“I missed you too”, Nino replied honest. He really had missed Jun. In another way he had missed Sho and Aiba of course, but he really loved to talk to Jun, because he always listened to him and his worries and mostly he even had a good advice for him. And Nino also wanted to know how he and Ohno get along, so he had looked forward to talk to him again.  
“How was it?”, Jun wanted to know.  
“Well, work was hard, but I had fun too”, Nino replied.  
“I'm not talking about work. I want to know if it was hard for you being separated for that long” Jun asked.  
“Of course I missed those two terribly! But we found a way that the weeks fly and now I'm finally back” Nino answered.  
“Ah, I better don't ask about what you did”, Jun laughed.  
“Are you sure you don't want to know?”, Nino teased him. “It's fun!”  
“Well, I'm sure I can think of my own ways to have fun”, Jun replied, still laughing.  
“Yes, I totally can imagine!”, Nino went on teasing his friend.  
“Oi, what is that supposed to mean!” Jun tried to sound annoyed.  
“Betsuni!” Nino laughed into the phone. It was always fun to tease the youngest member of Arashi, but actually he had another reason for calling Jun. “Ne, Jun, I actually wanted to invite you to the premiere of the movie. It's in two months, but I wanted to tell you early enough so that you can take the evening off”, he informed the other one.  
“Thank you very much. Of course I'm happy to come. And I think you won't have anything against it if I bring Oh-chan with me?!” Jun said.  
“Of course not!”, Nino assured. “So you will come?”  
“Of course I'm coming. I don't want to miss your movie!” Jun replied earnest. Nino felt very happy hearing this. Even if Jun was “just” a friend he cared a lot for him too. Nino knew that he should be more than thankful to have friends like him and he was.  
“Great! And actually I have a favour to ask”, he went on.  
“Sure!” Jun replied simply.  
“I have to make a speech and I wanted to ask if you can help me with that, since you're always very good with words...” Nino said.  
“I'll try my best. But I think that Sho would be the better option to ask. He is the best when it comes to dealing with words.” Jun voiced his doubt.  
“I can't really ask Sho” Nino replied. Although Jun didn't really understand what that was supposed to mean he accepted the request his friend had made.  
“Then we can just try it. How about meeting at my place tomorrow?” Jun suggested.  
“Thank you, Ma-chan! I'll come over tomorrow at 8 p.m.!”  
“I'll be waiting for you then!” Jun said. “Mata ashita!”  
“Yes, see you tomorrow!” Nino chirped.  
“Ah~! Jun always looks amazing in a suit!” Aiba sighed seeing Jun and Ohno walking towards him. Nino and Sho turned to Aiba with raised eyebrows. “But of course you two look a thousand times better”, Aiba added fast, maybe a bit too fast, but Nino and Sho let it go this time.  
They greeted Ohno and Jun and went inside the cinema. “Ah, I can't wait to watch the movie. I'm sure it's great!” Ohno announced.  
“Of course it'll great. Nino is playing the lead”, Aiba said earnest. Nino smiled at Aiba and gave him a kiss. He was just too cute. All five Arashi members were seated together. Nino was sitting between Aiba and Sho. He was a little bit nervous, because of his speech. Of course he had gone trough it a thousand times with Jun, but he was not sure if this speech would reach its aim. He didn't listen to the speech of the director. Just when Sho pushed him and gestured him to go to the front he realized that it was his turn now. Jun smiled at him encouragingly when he passed him, so Nino straightened his back and raised his head. He went to the front and took the micro.  
“Minna-san, god evening! I'm glad that you could come to watch this movie. The team and I were working very hard to turn this movie into one that all people can enjoy. We all gave our best, but I was just able to give my best because I have been supported by two wonderful people. They encouraged me to take the challenge of playing this complicated role. Without their help I wouldn't have been able to act the way I did.” Nino searched for Aiba and Sho in the audience. When he found them he could see that both looked very surprised.  
“They were always by my side to listen to my worries and gave me advices to overcome them, so that my mind would be free for work the next day. I have been practicing my lines with both and they were giving me tips on how to act in a certain scene, which expression would be the best to show.” Nino's eyes were completely focused on Aiba and Sho by now.  
“Whenever I was down and didn't want to go on, they brought me up again. They always found the right words to make my heart feel lighter and sometimes even a smile was enough to give me the energy I need to make it trough the day.” Nino could see that Aiba's face had become wet. Tears were running down his cheeks and also Sho had to wipe away one single tear from his eye. Nino sighed, so it had worked.  
“So the acting I showed in this movie is not just based on my abilities, but also on those of two people. I want to thank you with all my heart for going through this time together with me and I know that there are lying good times ahead. Thank you very much, Sakurai-san and Aiba-san for always staying by my side.” Nino let his gaze wander around the audience again. “Now I hope that everybody will have fun while watching the movie. Thank you again for being here. Arigatou!” Nino bowed and while the audience was still giving him the applause he went back to his seat.  
He sat down between Aiba and Sho and took their hands and squeezed them. Both replied the gesture. There were no words need right now. Nino knew that both were happy about what he had said and he was relieved that he had been able to convey his feelings with his words.  
It was also the first time for Nino that he was watching the movie and he had to say that he really liked it. He was proud of himself and his acting and he could sense that Sho and Aiba were too. When the movie had finished Nino had to give the usual interviews and had to pose for some photo's, but the four were waiting for him. When he finally finished his work he joined them.  
“You did a very good job!” Jun patted his shoulder.  
“Yes, the movie was great. I love it!” Ohno added, but Nino just smiled at Jun, because he knew that Jun was not just referring to his acting.  
Then the five went to a restaurant together. Nino had invited all of them to celebrate and also to be together again. It was not that often that all five of them could be together like this. They had a nice evening, chatting about old times and things that lay ahead. They stayed till late in the night till it was really time to go, because all of them had to work on the next day. They wished Jun and Ohno a good night and went to their own car.  
During their way to their flat nobody spoke. They just enjoyed the silence while everybody was following his own thoughts. They hurried to be able to go to bed soon. When they finally were in bed Sho took Nino into his arms.  
“You said very nice things today. I'm really glad that we are able to support you to that extend. That is what I always wished for. Being able to help my partner and make them happy.”  
Aiba snuggled himself onto Nino and lay his hands around his waist. “I felt very happy hearing the things you said. I am glad that I am able to support you. I hope that in the future I can be a help for you too.”  
Nino combed through Aiba's head. “I am sure you will be. Just being around you two, knowing that you two love me the way I am gives me the energy I need. I love you two. More than anything else.” Nino's voice broke. One tear was running down his cheek, but it was a tear of joy. Sho gently kissed it away.  
“I love you too! Let' s stay together like this for always!”  
“Yes, we will!” Aiba added. “I love you too, Kazu!” With these words Aiba hugged Nino tight. “Now we really should catch some sleep to not look like three zombies tomorrow morning” Sho suggested and the two agreed. They wished each other a good night and sweet dreams. Nino felt the warm bodies of Sho and Aiba against his own and could hear their breath. And again he thought that there was no better place to be than between these two wonderful persons.

 

Nino opened the door and saw that the others were already in their stage clothes.  
“You're late”, Sho greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.  
“I'm sorry, but the traffic was terrible”, Nino apologized, returning the kiss.  
“Now you're here!” Aiba came and hugged Nino tightly. “And there is still enough time to change and get your hair styled”, he added.  
Nino nodded and went to greet Jun and Ohno who was currently styling Jun's hair the way he liked it best. Nino hadn't know what Ohno liked to work on hair, but maybe it was just because it was Jun's hair. Ohno liked Jun's full, silky hair and loved to comb trough it. Maybe they had a deal that Ohno was just allowed to touch Jun's hair when in the end a result would come out. However, Ohno needed a lot of time for Jun's hairstyling as he spent a lot of time just letting the hair run through his fingers.  
Nino patted Jun's shoulder and hugged Ohno from behind. Both beamed at him – he could see it in the mirror. Then, Nino went to fetch his clothes, changed and began to work on his hair while he listened to Sho and Aiba who were trying to fix each others clothes.  
The atmosphere in the dressing room was relaxed but Nino knew that as soon as they were out on the stage, they all would get excited.  
It was always like that.  
The feeling of being on the stage, singing in front of so many people was indescribable, but what Nino liked the most was, that when they all sang the chorus of a song together, the voices of all five would mix, making him feel like they were becoming one, so he looked forward to this concert.  
Since he had started the relationship with Aiba and Sho there had been no concert, so this was the first time where he could show his love for the two openly, because the fans were wating for some member-ai and Nino was very willing to give them some.  
“You have THAT smile on your face. What are you planning?”, Sho asked, appearing behind Nino and looked at him in the mirror. Nino turned around to lean his head onto the string chest of his boyfriend.  
“Nothing!”, he answered, still grinning.  
Sho kissed Nino's head. “I guess I have to wait and let myself be surprised by you”, he smiled.  
Nino pulled Sho in a tighter embrace. Sho really knew him the best.  
“Nino-chan has a surprise for us?” Nino looked up to Aiba who beamed over his face. Aiba loved surprises and Nino was determined not to disappoint him.  
“I have...You'll get it during the concert”, he said and watched Aiba's smile getting even bigger.  
“I'll get a surprise from Nino...”, Aiba began to sing-sang and danced through the room.  
“I always wonder where he takes that energy from”, Nino said to Sho, who was still hugging him. “We're having three hours of concert lying ahead of us...”  
“”I can tell you where he takes it from...”, Sho whispered into his ear. “From the love we give him!”  
Again, the well-known warm feeling spread through Nino's body and he enjoyed Sho's warmth and Aiba's dancing until their manager told them that it was time to get ready.  
Nino could already feel the excitement rushing through his body. He heard the fans outside screaming for them. His heart started to beat faster and he had to refrain himself from running onto the stage already.  
He loved concerts, all Arashi members did. During concerts they could let go. They could feel their songs and go with the emotions that the music was causing in their hearts. They would go excited for “Happiness”, cool and mysterious for “Truth” and slightly melancholic for “One Love”. They didn't had to act as it was the music and the feeling of singing together that made them feel this way, so Nino was sure that this concert would take his feelings on a rollercoasterride.  
An assistant appeared and guided them towards the stage entrance where Nino could hear the intro being played. One half was already over, so the door would open soon and they could see their fans and dive into the great atmosphere.  
Aiba started to hug everyone as we would always do before the concert starts and Nino used the time Aiba clung to Jun to grope Ohno's butt. It was a ritual, a necessity and he had always done it before every concert they gave and he was determined to do it until their last one. Additionally, feeling the firm, round halves in his hand caused another rush of excitement to fly through his body which made him even more hyper.  
Ohno smiled at Nino. He had never complained about being harassed by him and Nino knew he wasn't going to do it later. Nino smiled back at Ohno, knowing that he would always have a special place in his heart – his Riida.  
Suddenly, his attention was being drawn from the cute man in front of him to some very soft lips on his neck.  
“Let's have fun!”, Sho said and kissed Nino again.  
“We will!”, Aiba screamed and hugged his two lovers – each with one arm. “I will get a surprise after all...”, he chirped again and Nino nodded with a serious expression, cracking up inside about Aiba's child-like excitement.  
They formed a circle. The door was already opening and the fans could soon see their feet. Ohno stretched out his hand in the middle of the circle and the others followed his example.  
“Let's give them an unforgettable show”, Ohno said, his voice full of anticipation. “And let's enjoy this opportunity we've been given to the fullest”, he added while the door was opened to the half. The others nodded in agreement and added pressure to their hands in the middle of their circle. The screaming of their fans hit them in one big wave as the door finally opened completely and they could be seen. They let go of their hands, opened the circle and went outside onto the stage...  
Movin' on:  
Nino was completely captured by his emotions that washed over him in a big wave. He loved the song they were singing and he had requested this to be their opening song as he felt that this song was describing the last four months that had passed.  
When he had seen Ohno starting a relationship with Jun, he had been crashed, his heart had fallen into pieces and his whole body had been an empty shell. He had never thought that he could recover from it. But then Sho and Aiba had appeared at his side and had guided him through the dark days, slowly being able to bring some light into his life again. They had taken him into their life and had supported him in his career. Just because of them he was “movin' on” with his life, enjoying every day that came.  
Having these thoughts in mind, Nino sang the song with all his heart.  
Yurase, ima wo  
Although the next song was actually a quite cheerful one, connected it with a sad time. They sang the song for the Olympics and Sho had traveled to Vancouver to work as a annotator. Nino and Aiba knew that Sho loved this job and therefore had assured him that they will be fine without him and that he should go. Sho had wavered if he should leave the two alone or not. He was a bit worried, but in the end, Aiba and Nino had been able to persuade Sho to go.  
However, as soon as Sho was away, Nino and Aiba had fallen into each other's arms and had started to cry. They missed Sho too much and those few weeks were very hard for them. Although Sho had called every day before he went to bed, they had never stopped to miss him Nino could understand how Sho and Aiba had felt when he had been away, filming his movie. They also abused the web chat again and had fun, but Nino knew that it was actually quite frustrating to do it that way and he was more than glad to have his Sho back after those weeks...  
Realizing, that the song was already over, Nino scolded himself for being too deep in his own thoughts and got ready for the opening of the next song.  
Troublemaker  
Nino caught Aiba's eyes. He smiled at him with his huge smile and Nino thought that the songtitle fitted to him perfectly. When Aiba was around you had no silent minute.  
Additionally, Aiba was good for surprises. One day, Sho and Nino had come back from work, completely exhausted and only looking forward to a calm evening. However, as soon as they entered their flat they had known that something was off. In the entrance, there were lying some bones made of plastic and as they went further they could see a huge basket padded with a checkered blanket.  
Then, they heard Aiba scolding someone and a they had a bad foreboding.  
“No, you're a bad puppy, you're not allowed to chew on Sho's book....STOP! Don't pee on Nino's playstation...Ahhh~!”  
When they had entered their living room they couldn't believe their eyes. It didn't look like their living room anymore as a lot of things were tapped over, books were not in the self anymore, but all over the floor. A pillow from their sofa looked as if someone had tried to get rid of his aggression using it. In the middle of all the chaos was Aiba, holding a little puppy in his arms that was peeing on Nino's playstation.  
After a long talk, a lot of Aiba's whining and puppy eyes, supported by some very big and real puppy eyes, Sho and Nino had finally agreed to keep the little “Bobo”. And from tis day on Sho and Nino were always a little scared while entering their flat.  
Happiness  
Nino really loved this song. There were so many happenings he linked with this song, but the best one was connected to Sho. It wasn't about the drama, though this was the second best memory he had to this song. It was the memory of a splendid day Sho had organized for his two partners.  
When Aiba and Nino had woken up in the morning, Sho hadn't been in bed anymore. This was really unusual and Aiba and Nino had been alarmed until they heard some noises coming from the kitchen and after a long good morning kiss the two made their way to Sho who was just packing a picnic basket. He had announced that they would take the day off and make a trip to a nearby lake. Aiba and Nino had started to protest because they knew that Sho had to prepare his report for News Zero, but Sho had told them not to worry about that.  
It was the first day that the sun was shining after a row of rainy weeks and Sho told them that they should take the chance to enjoy the nice weather because it was said to rain the next day again. So he had packed Aiba, Nino and the basket into his car and they had spent a wonderful day in the nature.  
As Sho had predicted, the next day was really bad weather and Nino had realized that you should grab the chance to do something if it's there as it might not come back.  
Being reminded of his finding from that day, Nino was glad that he didn't let the chance slip to take Sho and Aiba into his life.  
Attack it  
Sho's screaming made Nino aware of the fact that a new song started. His body was moving by itself to the music, so he didn't had to worry to make any mistake which he was glad about since Nino couldn't stop thinking about his life with Sho and Aiba. To every song he could connect something that had happened, mostly because the title of the song fitted the situation they had been in. To this song, Nino had a particularly strong memory and he had to try really hard to not laugh out loud.  
He had come home in the late evening and had known that Aiba and Sho were already back and as soon as he opened the door, he could hear their voices. However, it actually sounded more like screaming and if Nino was right, it was Sho who was screaming his lungs out in the kitchen, where Nino headed to quickly and found a very ridiculous scene.  
Sho was standing on the kitchen table, looking completely scared and panicked, whereas Aiba was crawling on the floor, a bottle with a spray against insects in his hand.  
“It's here...under the chair!”, Sho screamed in a high-pitched voice.  
“Don't worry, Sho-chan, I'll catch it for you!”, Aiba screamed and squeezed himself under the chair. Nino had watched the amazing scene for some minutes until he had took the tiny spider that was sitting in front of him.  
“You're searching for that?”, he asked, holding the spider under Sho's nose.  
“Take it away”, he screamed panicked and jumped backwards, nearly falling down from the table. Slowly, Nino followed his lover's wish.  
Aiba told Nino later that it was always like that and that Sho had even called him at work once and had told him to come home and take care of a spider that had found its way into their flat.  
Nino was highly amused about that fact and it made Sho just cuter in his eyes.  
Everything  
Lately, in an interview, Nino had been asked if there was something missing in his life. Nino had smiled at his interviewer and told him that his life was complete. He had everything he needed. He had a job that he had learned to love and didn't want to give away. He had a nice flat and a small car. His friends were the best in the whole world and, Nino looked at Sho and Aiba singing the song and watching at their fans, the best relationship he could ever dream of. He simply had EVERYTHING he had ever wished for.  
With a last look at his lovers and friends, Nino left the stage to change quickly into his clothes for his solo.  
1992*4##111  
Nino didn't like his outfit very much as he thought he looked like a clown in it. And how was he supposed to walk up and down the stairs in those trousers and shoes?  
For the next concert, he should definitely have a talk with the costume designer, but for now he had to live with the clothes.  
He had written the lyrics of this song a long time ago, when he had thought that it was fun to make a riddle of his feelings and play a game with his partner. By now, he had realized that it was a lot better to talk about his feelings directly to avoid false interpretations. Nino thought that while understanding this he had matured a lot. That's why he had added the line “I love you” at the end of his song and when the balloons were flying into the air he hoped that Aiba and Sho were watching, because it had been their idea and Nino had been very happy that the two been spending so much time thinking about his solo.  
However, Nino hadn't time to think about his lovers much longer as hehad to go back behind the stage to change into the next outfit.  
Love Situation  
While Nino got into his new clothes, he heard the others performing the next song. They were singing about the perfect love situation and he could hear Aiba and Sho singing the loudest.  
Recently, all three of them had experienced their perfect love situation and it had been Nino's idea. He had suddenly felt the urgent need to watch the starry sky with Sho and Aiba. When he was a child he had admired the stars that were so far away and still so bright. They had calmed him and gave him hope for the next day and he wanted to experience this feeling together with his tow partners. However, there was no chance to watch stars in Tokyo because the light of the town was too bright. Therefore, Nino had booked a cute little room in a hotel in the mountains. When it had gotten dark, he had guided Sho and Aiba to a little hill with a beautiful view over the rural landscape and at the sky. Aiba and Sho had sighed softly and had cuddled into Nino's side. They had spent over an hour in the outside, saying nothing, just feeling each others comfort and to Nino it had been a perfect moment with his two partners.  
But for now, he should hurry outside of the stage again and join his members in their performance.  
Kitto Daijoubu  
Nino really liked the phrase “Kitto Daijouibu”. It had the magical power to calm down everybody. He could remember the day clearly when he had been repeating it again and again until Aiba had finally calmed down.  
It had been the day when the five of them had been introduced to the new choreo for their new PV. Aiba was always scared about those days – actually, he was just scared about the new choreo, but this dropped his mood for the whole day. As this certain choreo was really complicated, there was no way that Aiba could learn it in just one day as he was supposed to do. So when their dancing teacher had left the room, sighing deeply, Aiba had broken into tears.  
Sho had immediately pulled him into a tight embrace while Nino took the job to pat his head and told him every minute that everything will be alright. It took Sho and him around 10 minutes to make Aiba stop crying. Nino had offered to go with Aiba through the choreo again and again until he was able to do it, no matter how long it'd take and Sho had immediately joined him in his offer. Also Ohno and Jun, who had waited silently, had told them that they'd stay and practise the choreo with him.  
After this kind offer, Aiba had sobbed for another 5minutes and told them in his teary voice that they were really the best until they could finally start. After three hours of practise, Aiba had beamed happily at all four members and had announced that everything was all right now.  
Hadashi no mirai  
While listening to the first notes of the song, Nino nearly got a hard-on and looked over to Sho who seemed to have the same kind of trouble. Then, he looked at Aiba, who just grinned at them and swayed his hips to the music.  
That guy! Nino remembered clearly the last time Aiba had shook his hips to this song. The three of them had watched TV and at some point in time Aiba had disappeared. Since this wasn't something unusual, none of the other two cared. However, when suddenly the TV was switched off and “Hadashi no mirai” started to play, both knew that Aiba had planned something.  
While they were thinking if they should complain or not, Aiba appeared in front of them, moving his hips sensually to the music. He started to strip of his shirt and trousers while his hips never stopped their erotic movement. Nino had decided not to complain and a quick glance to Sho told him that his lover had reached to the same conclusion. Nino had never thought of this song as one you could strip to, but Aiba convinced him quite quickly that it was perfect song for it.  
The evening had ended in a really hot scene on the sofa and living room table where Aiba had drove his two partners wild with his hip movement.  
Nino started to feel really tight between his legs and decided that it was better to stop thinking about Aiba's hips and concentrate on the concert again. But maybe he could convince Aiba to dance to that song later, just for him and Sho...  
A day in our life  
Many people thought being an idol is a lot of fun. Well, it was, at times like this when many people were screaming just because you wink or smile at them. However, being an idol also meant a lot of work that needed to be done. Some might say that a lot of people have a lot of work to do, but as an idol you're called at whatever time of the day to do your work. If the photographer is just free at 6am, you have to be there and if the filming takes longer than 11pm it doesn't mean that you can just stop and demand to go home. One might think that when being an idol you're in the position to make demands, because people want the interview or photoshot with you, but actually it's the other way round, because it's you who want something. To be able to stay at the top, you need a lot of appearances in the TV, radio or magazines and therefore are always happy to get an offer – no matter at what time of the day.  
This situation complicates the daily life of an idol a lot, because you can never really plan something. Being in a relationship is actually very hard and it just works if the partner is spontaneous and understanding. However, having two partners makes it nearly impossible to meet both at the same time.  
Nino thought back to the endless numbers of dates they had already planned, but never had been able to have. It was quite frustrating, but still, Nino was completely content with his relationship although they never really had the chance to spend more than two hours per day together in which they were not working together or sleeping. However, he didn't had the feeling that they were not spending enough time together. Maybe, Nino thought, it was not important how much time you spent together, but rather what you do in that time. You could be together the whole day, but if each person just follows his own interest, you never feel close to each other. If you spend the little time you have just concentrating on your partner, hugging him, listening to his thoughts and worries, this can compensate for all the hours you haven't been able to meet.  
Suddenly, a screaming, louder than before, went through the crowd. Nino focused on his surroundings and saw Jun holding his cheek. Judging the look on Ohno's and Jun's face it was clear to Nino that his Leader had just kissed Jun. Nino knew perfectly how happy Jun was at the moment since Ohno seldom shows his feelings and nearly never in front of fans. But well, sometimes the little time you are able together isn't enough and you need to show your feelings at work. Fans cal is “Fanservice”, but Nino calls it “the urge to jump at your partner”.  
Summer Splash  
Before Nino could consider giving Aiba his surprise now, because after Ohno's kiss he was in the mood for it, the fountains started their work and he was walking towards the front of the stage where they all wanted to meet.  
The song had a special meaning for Arashi. One day, they had planned to go on a trip together. They wanted to spend the weekend on the beach. However, the day before their departure they had been given the songs for their new album and had been asked to decide which ones should be on the CD. This usually means a lot of work, because they had to write down their arguments for and against a song. They were even asked to decide who would sing which part and to add own ideas.  
They were already thinking about canceling their trip when Sho suggested that they could do it on their ride to the beach. One after another, Sho could convince his band members to do it on their trip and that they wouldn't need to cancel it.  
They started going over the songs in their car when Sho put the CD in the radio and all listened. Summer Splash had been the first song they had listened to and all liked it from the very beginning to the last tone. Since they all felt like summer and dancing and were in a wonderful mood, they instantly started to add some shouts to the song. There was a huge noise in the car, but they hadn't had that much fun together in months. That was how the song turned out the way it was now.  
Looking at his band members, Nino knew that they were all remembering their trip and therefore the performance turned out to be a very cheerful one.  
Shizuka na yoru ni  
They were still dancing behind the scenes when Ohno's solo song started. Nino liked the song a lot and it reminded him about a special night he had shared with Ohno. It was half a year after Jun and Ohno had announced their relationship. Jun had asked Nino to take Ohno out for a night because he wanted to prepare a present for his Leader. Actually, it was a new flat for both of them.  
Jun had chosen it and now he needed to move all of Ohno's belongings. As it was hard to pack Ohno's stuff without him noticing when he was in his own flat, Nino was ordered to take care that Ohno would spend the night outside. They only way to do that was to take him out fishing and spend the night on the boat. Nino wasn't really delighted about that idea as he was bad with boats, but Jun had used his puppy eyes on him (he can do that too!) and therefore Nino had agreed before he could even think about it clearly. However, it had been one of the best nights in his life (if you don't take the ones into account that he had spent with Sho and Aiba).  
They had been able to talk like they hadn't done it before. Nino had told Ohno about his relationship with Sho and Aiba and about his projects for work. Ohno as well had been talking a lot which was very unusual for him. That's why Nino had got to know a lot of things about Ohno he hadn't know before. And although both had been alone in this romantic atmosphere of the sunset, Nino hadn't felt any affection of Ohno anymore. He still loved Ohno, but only as a friend which made him realized that he was completely “healed” now. And if he was being honest, he liked the new relationship he had with Ohno now a lot better than their old one.  
When Nino and Ohno had went to the new flat the next day, Ohno had been surprised. He had sobbed against Jun's chest that he had wished for them to move in together, but had thought that it would be too early after half a year. All in all, Ohno and Jun were very happy that day and Sho, Aiba and Nino very exhausted. Nino, because he had spent a whole day and night on a boat and Aiba and Sho because they had been the ones who had helped Jun carrying all the boxes and furniture. But it had been worth it, watching their friends happy faces.  
Mukae ni iku yo  
When Nino came onto the stage again,t he atmosphere had changed. Ohno's slow song had brought the audience into a calm and thoughtful mood which also swapped over to Nino. During the last songs he had just thought about things that had happened in the past, but he felt that this song was animating him to think about his future.  
He couldn't imagine a future without Aiba and Sho but he wondered if they would still live in the same flat in five years or if they would move. Actually, Nino was dreaming about buying a house. They could all have their rooms for their hobbies. Sho could have his own library and Aiba would have more space for his animals. He would probably even use the garden for his guinea pigs, rabbits and birds he was always talking about. And for himself Nino could have a room where he would put a TV and a very comfortable sofa in to play his video games. This room would probably be next to the bathroom as the way to the toilet was short then. And they definitely needed a larger bedroom or at least a bigger bed. It was nice to feel Sho and Aiba next to him in their bed, but a little more space would be great, especially when Sho was rolling around, trying to change from his horizontal into a vertical position.  
Nino didn't know if they would ever be able to realize that dream since nobody knew what the future will help, but as long as he had Sho and Aiba at his side, he would live every day happily, even if they had to move into a single room apartment

 

Season  
Nino liked the song, especially for it's melody. To him, it sounded soft and light, just like spring though the title could also refer to any other of the four seasons. Still, Nino was convinced that this song was connected to spring. Maybe it was because he felt that Sho, Aiba and him were still living in the spring of their relationship. They have only been together for a bit longer than half a year, so still, everything was a bit new to Nino. Every day he felt new feelings awakening in him, feelings that he had buried deep inside and hadn't been sure if they would ever come to the surface again.  
Nino wished, that their spring would never end, though sometimes, they shared really hot moments, like a day in summer.  
Hero  
For Nino, Sho as well as Aiba were his heroes since they rescued him from his sadness and showed him that life has a lot of happy moments to give. They also discovered sides in him, he by himself didn't even know to have them.  
However, Sho was a bit more of an hero to him than Aiba, because he once had rescued something that was very important to him. They had have a shooting for AniShi in the afternoon and luckily, Aiba and he were free afterwards, just Sho needed to stay a bit longer. However, when Nino and Aiba had arrived at home and had sat down on the sofa – Aiba to learn some lines and Nino to play with his DS – he had realized, that the gaming console wasn't there anymore. He had searched his bag and had asked Aiba about it, but the DS stayed missing. Then, suddenly, Nino had remembered that he had left it in the greenroom before they recorded the episode. He had panicked. There were also other idols using this room and to Nino, his DS was nearly like a family member.  
Aiba, despite looking at his lines, had realized that Nino were having troubles.  
“What's wrong, Kazu?”, he had asked.  
“I left my DS in the greenroom”, he had explained and Aiba had immediately understood Nino's worries.  
“That's not such a big problem! Let's just call Sho-chan. Maybe he can manage to go back to our greenroom after his interview to get it,” Aiba had suggested and Nino had agreed. They had called their partner and Sho had promised to look for the DS.  
The next hours had been like hell for Nino. He was worried that Sho wouldn't be able to find his beloved DS, but when his boyfriend came home, the yellow console in his hand, Nino knew that Sho would be his hero forever.  
T.A.B.O.O.  
They were behind the stage again when Sho's moans filled the air, causing Nino to feel goosebumps appearing all over his body. He loved Sho's deep voice though it was nearly scary to what it could do to him.  
Nino remembered one night when Sho had really brought him to his limits, just using his voice. Aiba and Sho had been behaving mysterious for the whole evening, but Nino knew that it was no use to ask the two about it. He would get to know what they were up to when they wanted it, so he had waited patiently for something to happen.  
It happened, when the three of them were in their bed, all naked after a heavy kissing session. Suddenly, both had stopped kissing and nibbling on Nino and Aiba had shuffled away from him, sitting down on the end of the bed where he had a perfect view on his two partners. Nino had looked up to Sho who grinned dangerously and the next second, Sho's mouth was beside his ear, whispering all the dirty things that he had done or could do to Nino.  
Sho's deep voice had wandered into his brain, setting free a whole bunch of emotions. Just hearing all the things Sho could do to him had made his member twitch and Sho had chuckled when he saw it. However, when Nino had tried to reach for his member, because he had really needed the touch and it had seemed that Sho wouldn't give it to him, his hand had been pushed away.  
“Touching yourself is T.A.B.O.O. for today, but I promise that you will come soon,” Sho had said with his deep, vibrating voice. Nino had been sure that he would go insane when Sho had told him very detailed how he would ravish his mouth first to get his member wet and how he would shove himself into Nino afterwards. By the thought of Sho's big manhood opening him, Nino had lost himself and had come all over his stomach, a loud moan on his lips.  
Aiba had come to lick Nino's juice away and had informed his partners that it had been very hot to watch them.  
They had ended the evening in different positions, Nino making sure to torture Sho a bit with his tongue as well, but from then on, he had been very weak to Sho's voice.  
Let me down  
Having this memory in mind, Nino was quite sexed up for the next song and he had his fun to release his lust while dancing with Jun.  
However, when he came to the chorus, Nino had to think about a sweet scene that made him smile. It was around the time when he had hurt his knee and the doctor had told him not to walk too much to make sure it can heel. Of course, Aiba and Sho had become overprotective and Nino hadn't been allowed to go anywhere without at least one of his two partners at his side. However, he had never been the type who liked to be pampered and felt quite strange being looked after by his two partners that much. Therefore, he ignored all their warnings and had went to the bathroom alone, which resulted in him crashing down in the hallway. Aiba and Sho had been super worried and angry and had decided that from now on he wasn't even allowed to walk anymore. They would carry him around the flat.  
No matter how much Nino complained, the two would just go on carrying him around the flat. Nino had lost count on how many times he had told them to “Let me down!”, but when he looked back at it from now, he was sure that he really had the sweetest and most caring partners ever.  
Kagerou  
The next song was requiring a lot of concentration as the dancing steps were quite complicated. Still, Nino couldn't stop himself from looking at Aiba who was sweating while trying to concentrate on the dance. His hair was already wet and the drops were running down his neck, wetting his shirt. Nino was sweating too, but never as much as Aiba.  
Nino didn't know where Aiba took all that heat from that was evaporated by his body. The only thing he knew was, that he liked it. It was as if Aiba was his personal heater. Whenever Nino was around his taller partner, he stopped freezing and felt all warm and cozy. Aiba didn't even need to take him in his arms. It was enough to just be close to him to get that feeling, so Nino tried to be around Aiba as often as possible to feel warm and content.  
Oh Yeah  
Nino loved this song because they could go wild with it. There were no dancing steps they had to follow nor any fixed places on the stage where they were supposed to be. They just simply could enjoy themselves together with their fans.  
While waving, winking and smiling to the screaming crowd, Nino remembered a situation that made his smile even wider.  
One day, he and Aiba came home from work, knowing that Sho was already there as he had done the interview they had been having in the afternoon on a different day.  
When he had opened the door, Nino had been ready to shout a loud “Tadaima” into the flat, but before any tone could leave his throat, he heard weird shouts coming from the living room.  
“Oh yeah, yes...yeah...ooohhh....yeaaaahhh!”  
Nino had turned to Aiba who was looking back, his eyes somehow amused. Nino knew that it was Sho's voice and he actually got to hear such tones only when he was wrapping his tongue around Sho's member, so he had been wondering what was going on in the living room. When he had asked Aiba, the taller man had suggested to take a look, taking care that Sho wouldn't realize.  
When Nino had opened the door to peep inside the living room, he hadn't been able to believe his eyes. Sho had been sitting in front of his playstation, playing the newest game Nino had bought. When he recovered from his slight shock, Nino had felt Aiba pulling him back into the hallway again.  
“He said that game is stupid and will soften my brain”, Nino whispered and listened to another “Oh YEAH!” from the living room, indicating that Sho had managed to win the next stage.  
“Yes, he thought so until I made him try it for your sake”, Aiba had explained. “After being that strict with his opinion, he is too proud to tell you that the game is actually fun...”  
Nino had wondered if he should laugh or be angry at Sho who could sometimes be so much more of a child than Aiba and Nino together. He had decided to let this chance to tease Sho slip in order to listen to some more of the “Oh Yeah's!”, before he and Aiba had pretended to be enter the flat just now, realizing that Sho turned off the playstation immediately.  
Lucky Man  
There was no question if Nino was a lucky man or not. He was, for several reasons. He had been lucky enough to be chosen to be a part of this wonderful and crazy group. He had also been lucky in being able to act in an American movie as well as having been allowed to perform the songs he had written by himself. Furthermore, he was lucky to have such good friends as Jun and Ohno that were like family to him. And in the end, he had been more than lucky that Aiba and Sho and decided to let him be part of their relationship.  
However, when Nino looked around, he knew that he wasn't the only lucky man on the stage. His bandmembers were radiating happiness with full force. Nino was sure that they were also lucky to be able to be part of Arashi. Additionally, all of them were in a stable relationship, being loved by their partners, friends and family as well as by their fans. There is not much more a man needs to be a lucky man...  
One Love  
Normally, Nino wasn't such a big fan of the song as it was too sappy and romantic for him. However, now that the first tones were audible, he was looking forward to perform it. Maybe it was because he had finally experienced his first true love. He could finally fully understand the meaning behind all those lyrics in the song and transfer it to his own relationship. However, there was one thing that didn't match the song and his relationship. Nino was in the rare position to have not only one love, but two and he loved the two man equally. He had long thought about if he liked Sho or Aiba more but he always felt the same amount go tingling in his stomach when he was kissed by one of the two, he always felt the same hunger to touch their skin and feel their hot bodies next to his own. He loved their laughter to the same extend and he hated both for snoring so loud. So of course each of them had its own characteristics and specialties, that Nino liked as well, but in the end, his love for Sho and Aiba was the same.  
Also, he knew that although Aiba and Sho have been together for some time, they did not prefer to be alone with each other, they rather needed him to be around.  
So, no matter how many people are in a relationship, they all share the one and only big love for each other.  
When the last note of the song disappeared, Nino took a deep breath. Not because this song was finally over, but because they managed to make it to the MC part.  
He was always looking forward. After all it meant some kind of break for them. They didn't need to remember any dancing steps or lyrics, they could just fool around and this was something, they were all perfect in. They teased Aiba and Sho and Nino was in his element. He knew the others didn't mind him making some bratty remarks as they all knew that this was one way Nino expressed his love for them.  
Nino just barely noticed Ohno leaving the stage. That man really had a talent in vanishing without other people realizing it. However, he was already looking forward to Ohno's performance. He loved that man with his big ears and the yellow T-Shirt...  
And there he was! Trying to stop himself from hugging Ohno in his terribly cute outfit, Nino vanished behind the stage.  
Yukai Tsukai Kaibutsu-kun  
Nino couldn't stop flailing about the cuteness of that man in the red, yellow and blue costume, but especially, he liked the huge ears. While he changed, his eyes stayed glued to the screen that showed Ohno's performance. Who could ever guess that this man was over 30?  
Nino knew that people always talked about his own appearance and that he doesn't look as old as he was. But has anyone ever took a closer look at their leader? Sure, Ohno had changed a bit since they started, but looking at that round, chubby face, you never think that this man was older than 25...  
Aiba, Sho and Jun often teased Nino and Ohno for their young facial appearance. Sometimes, when they were out drinking, they would bring juice for Ohno and Nino, reasoning that they both look too young to drink alcohol and they don't want to get in trouble. Aiba and Sho had even gone that far and taken Nino's games away because on the package it said that children under three years shouldn't been given it as it might be dangerous for them. Nino had felt very tempted to hit his too lovers that nearly died from holding back their laughter when they explained it to him.  
However, aside from the little meanness from their lovers and friends, Nino thought that looking way younger than you are is only an advantage. People are always so worried when they get their first wrinkles of when the skin starts to loose its flexibility, but he knew that he didn't need to worry about that for the next 20 years, which saved him a lot of troubles.  
And now that Jun had discovered a would-be wrinkle on his forehead, Nino needed all his energy to convince the youngest, that he didn't look like a granddad already.  
Well, youth is a gift, Nino decided, that you should be happy about and watching Ohno dancing his last steps, the oldest enjoyed his role as young monster prince to the fullest.  
When Ohno finished his song, it was time to go out on the stage again and Nino was looking forward to tease their leader. When Ohno was in his Kaibutsu-kun outfit, it awakened a very mean side of Nino that forced him to tease Ohno.  
Looking at his band members, Ohn in his costume had the same effect on them. They all loved the pouty face with the big ears. Additionally, Ohno played along with his friends and Nino was quite sad when he left to look for his little friend.  
When Ohno came back, they joked around for a while before they got ready for their second half of the concert. Nino had caught Aiba throwing him glances throughout the whole MC part, obviously waiting for his promised surprise, but Nino had decided to let him wait a bit longer, so he just beamed a smile at Aiba before he got into his position for the next song.

 

Refrain  
The song reminded Nino about his life “before Sho and Aiba”.  
Things had always been the same; everything had repeated itself day after day.  
Each evening he had come home to his empty flat, had made himself something to eat in the microwave and had spent the next two hours in front of his play station where he could dive into a world where he was the hero. Meeting Ohno was the only thing that wasn't the same and that's why Nino had looked forward to it that much.  
Also, his love life had always been the same. He would find someone, meet him, mostly end up in bed with him, went on meeting him, fall in love with him and was dumped by him a couple of months later when fucking him became boring or he fell in love with someone else.  
Nino hadn't been proud of his life back then, but he had been too lazy to change something about it. However, Aiba and Sho had turned his boring and itself repeating life upside down.  
Every day with them was a new adventure and when Nino woke up in the morning, safely between the warm, strong bodies, he never knew what the day would bring. However, having Sho and Aiba by his side, Nino wasn't afraid of the things that were to come...  
Gift  
Nino grinned when he heard the first notes of the song as it reminded him on a gift Sho and he had given Aiba to celebrate his first lead role.  
They knew Aiba liked to watch then Sho and Nino were pleasuring each other, so they decided to give Aiba a show he wouldn't forget that fast.  
They had booked a weekend in a hotel outside of Tokyo and after a full day of being dragged through the nature by the enthusiastic Aiba, they finally managed to cuff him to the bed in the evening.  
When starting their show, Nino had never felt that erotic before while being stripped by Sho who took his time to reveal his milky skin to Aiba. He prepared Nino slowly, but effective before he shoved himself into him forcefully.  
Aiba was breathing heavily, moaning their names while his member looked as if it would explode the moment it was being touched, but Sho only continues to please Nino right in front of his eyes. Nino didn't had to act all lusty for Aiba, because Sho made him feel so pleased and turned on that Nino just had to show his real feelings, exposing himself to Aiba and Sho.  
He'll never forget Aiba's husky voice telling him how pretty he was.  
When Nino had lost himself in Sho's trusts and came all over the blanket, he heard his two lovers moan his name and knew they were completely pleased with what they saw.  
After coming down from his height, he quickly worked in his lovers release, taking both of their dicks in his hand, jerking them off. It didn't took long for them to spill their seed over his chubby hands and afterwards Aiba explained that the would work very hard from now on to get more lead roles if he would always get such a perfect gift from his lovers.  
My girl  
It all started when Aiba's brother called and told them that his wife and he were invited to a wedding in Hokkaido and they didn't really want to take their little daughter with them as it might be too stressful for the one year old girl. Aiba immediately got the hint and offered to take little Momoka for the weekend. His brohter had thanked him, assuring him that Aiba was the best brother one could have and set a date to bring her over.  
Two days before Momoka was supposed to arrive, Sho, Aiba and Nino began to clean their flat and buy things that a little girl might need. They were very excited about having her over and wanted everything to be perfect.  
When she arrived, the flat was sparkling and a whole lot of new toys were waiting for her in the living room. Momoka's parents left, a bit worried, but the little girl was already having a great time with Aiba who swung her through the air.  
Everything went well for the next 30 minutes until the little girl realized that her parents were gone which caused her mood to drop rapidly until she was a screaming and sobbing mess. It turned out that Sho and Aiba weren't really made to make children stop crying although they gave their very best. However, when Nino finally decided to try his luck, she calmed down until she was only sobbing against his chest, falling asleep a few minutes later. Not wanting to wake her up, Nino stayed as he was, Momoka snuggled to his chest, sleeping silently.  
They quickly established a routine and everyone had a special job. Aiba was in charge of playing with her and fooling around while Momoka decided for Sho to be the one who'd read out to her. However, the little girl liked Nino the most. Whenever she felt like hugging, cuddling or kissing, she'd come to the youngest and claimed his whole attention. Aiba and Sho even started complained that they were jealous, but grinned when Nino was showering little Momoka with his affection.  
All three were sad to give her away again and even Momoka seemed to be troubled about the fact if she should be happy since her parents were back or if she should be sad because she had to leave. All three lovers knew that this was not the last weekend the little girl had spent at their place and Nino was really looking forward to have her again in their flat, hoping that he'd stay her favourite uncle.  
Come back to me  
Now it was time for Jun's solo. Nino liked Jun's solos because they were always flashy and full of Jun's very own ideas.  
And indeed, Jun running through the computer game was just amazing. Nino grinned when the heart with his face appeared, because Ohno pouted cutely, throwing accusing looks at him. Nino found the fact, that Ohno was jealous on him, extremely amusing. He knew that Jun had used his face to tease Ohno and therefore, Nino had immediately agreed when Jun asked for his allowance to use his picture. He wanted to push Ohno to tell Jun a bit more often that he loved him. Ohno was the same as himself. They both had trouble to express their feelings with words and Jun knew that, but Nino thought that tonight, Ohno would definitely show Jun that the youngest was his alone and Nino really appreciated this idea.  
He suddenly stopped his thinking, wondering about himself. He really wanted Ohno to express his love a bit more obviously to Jun? He didn't want Ohno to shower himself with affection?  
Nino thought carefully about those questions and finally reached the conclusion that he was more than fine with Ohno and Jun being a couple now and that there were no hidden feelings for their leader in his heart anymore. Until now, Nino had avoided thinking about his feelings for Ohno. He knew, that basically he was over him and he was completely in love with Aiba and Sho, but he had feared, that deep down, his huge affection for his leader had never really stopped. However, just now he realized that he really didn't want Ohno to come back to him. He was happy the way things were right now and he didn't want to change anything about it. Nino was very content with what he had just found out and hummed along Jun's song while he hopped into his new outfit.  
Magical Song  
The moment Aiba's voice was being heard, Nino felt a spark of energy run through his body. He couldn't explain why, but Aiba's voice had a special power to refresh him and help him to gain new energy.  
In the beginning, Nino had needed some time to get used to Aiba's constant humming when he was at home in his flat. He finally found out that it was always the same melody and when he asked Aiba about what he was humming, the other one just shrugged his shoulders and explained that this was the melody that was playing in his head.  
Nino, who usually had a lot of melodies in his head that he all wrote down for future songs, was amazed that Aiba was always humming the same melody each day without exception.  
There was a time when Aiba was ill and had been told by the doctor to stay as silent as possible. It had taken Nino a few hours to find out what was bothering and he realized that he was so used to Aiba's melody that he was missing it. At the same time he found out, that the melody was giving him some kind of energy to go on with his work and daily life with full power and he longed for Aiba to be healthy again and hum his melody.  
It was something that Nino couldn't explain to anyone, but he needed Aiba's melody to be able to give his best and when he once talked about it with Sho, he found out that the older one felt the same.  
Listening to Aiba's voice had something healing and refreshing to it and Nino didn't want to miss this breathy voice anymore.  
Pikanchi Double  
Nino had feared that song a bit as it reminded him of Ohno. When they were filming the movie everything with Ohno had started.  
One night, Nino had suddenly found himself in bed with Ohno, the older one trusting into him wildly, but when he had found his release and had Nino brought over the edge too, he had left Nino's room to sleep in his own.  
After that night it should have been clear to Nino that he and Ohno were not made for each other, but he hadn't want to look at the reality. He had hoped that some day their relationship would turn into something more real, something more caring, but it never had.  
Looking at it from now, Nino knew how foolish he had been, but it was easy to say it after you have experienced it than to realize it while you're at it.  
He had chased that dream of Ohno and him for too long, he knew that now, and he was grateful to Aiba and Sho that they had pulled him out of it. He wasn't sure if he would have ever managed to leave Ohno without the help of those too, but it was the only thing that was good for him.  
Looking at Ohno now, when he was singing and dancing, Nino loved him from all his heart, but just as a big brother.  
Love so sweet  
Yes, love could be sweet, especially when you had Ohno as your partner. Nino knew his leader very well, but he had never expected him to go that far.  
It was one week before Valentine's and Nino hadn't put one single thought in the upcoming event as he wasn't the romantic type, so he was surprised when Ohno suddenly dragged him out of their greenroom and started talking about chocolate and Nino's help.  
It had taken Nino several minutes to realize that Ohno wanted to make chocolate for Jun and that he hoped that Nino could help him with that. It was a complete mystery to Nino how Ohno could even assume that he was good in such things, but it was out of question to ask Jun for help. Seeing Ohno's desperate look, he agreed and was pulled into a discussion about dark or white chocolate or if Jun liked alcohol in his chocolate or not.  
They had finally agreed on three different sorts of chocolate and spent a whole day making it. Nino was again amazed by Ohno's artistic talent. He had prepared little shapes in which they could fill the chocolate. There were the usual shapes like hearts and flowers, but also shapes of animals, Jun's favourite car and even shapes of the Kanji of their names. Ohno explained that since Nino helped him making chocolate, he could as well make some for Aiba and Sho, which wasn't a bad idea as Nino decided.  
After the day, Nino couldn't smell or taste chocolate anymore, but was happy with all the little cute chocolate animals and hearts he had made.  
On valentine, he presented his choco to Aiba and Sho who were extremely delighted and showered Nino with kisses. When they came into their greenroom for a VSA shooting, they found Jun munching his chocolate with a very pleased expression and Nino grinned at Ohno who shpwed him thumbs up.  
Nino came to the conclusion that sometimes, being a bit romantic couldn't be wrong and was sweetening the relationship.  
Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono  
Nino loved the song title. It really resembled his own personality as he is usually good with words when he talks in a TV Show and give bratty remarks, but when he should talk about his feelings, he has difficulties to find the right words. He was someone who tried to show his feelings through his actions and luckily, Aiba and Sho understood his way of telling him how much he loved them. Instead telling them each day how much he loved them, Nino surprised his boyfriends with little presents or actions that always let this wonderful, satisfied smile appear on their faces.  
Sometimes, he made lunch boxes for his lovers and added little heart shapes ham pieces or cucumbers. Sometimes, he just let flowers deliver to their greenroom, addressed at Sho and Aiba who always tried to care for the flowers so that they wouldn't die so fast. Sometimes, Nino welcomed them in the evening with a room full of candles and massaged them after a long day. Sometimes, he stood up before those two to make breakfast and bring this into bed. Sometimes, he stole kisses from them every ten minutes, making them smile whenever his lips touched their skin.  
All those little things showed his affection towards them and he was rewarded with their smiles and hugs and, since Sho and Aiba were different than he was, with words that convinced him that they understood his personality and accepted the way he was.  
Believe  
Nino had danced this song so many times that he didn't need to concentrate on the choreo anymore. Instead, an incident came to his mind that was linked to the song title. It was one of the not so happy days in his relationship with Sho and Aiba, but since they manage to overcome that incident, Nino was sure that nothing could destroy them anymore.  
It was a normal morning and since the AniShi filming was scheduled for the morning, they could go to work together. In their greenroom, they were greeted by a very excited manager that shoved a magazine into their view, showing Aiba, half naked, in bed with a girl. Sho took a sharp breath before he left the room, slamming the door right behind him. Nino was too shocked to show any reaction, but when he looked at Aiba, his lover looked as surprised and confused as he was.  
Aiba explained that he had no idea who this girl was and that he had never met her. He never was in a hotel with another girl. It all sounded ridiculous, seeing the photos right in front of their eyes, but listening to Aiba and seeing the desperate look in his eyes, Nino immediately believed his boyfriend. Someone seemed to have a grudge against Aiba, wanting to bring him into discredit. After a long discussion, their manager agreed to research this matter and when he left, Aiba broke into tears. He wasn't really worried about the pictures as he knew that his management would somehow deal with that, but he was scared about Sho's reaction. Nino had tried to calm him down and barely managed to bring Aiba into a condition in which he would be able to film their show.  
During AniShi Sho acted coldly towards Aiba, which caused him to break into tears again, right after the camera stopped rolling. Nino had decided that this could no longer go on like that and had dragged Sho into their greenroom, locking the door, to force Sho to stay. He didn't say a word, just looked coldly out of the window, not facing his crying lover. Nino explained the situation to Sho who didn't show any reaction and Nino started to get worried as he didn't know how to solve this problem. However, Aiba managed to find the right words to get through to Sho when he asked him if there was ever a time when he lied to him or deceived him and Sho had to admit that such things never had happened. So, when Nino asked, why he just couldn't believe Aiba, who was always honest, Sho looked confused and finally realized that he had been behaving like a total jerk and immediately began to apologize to Aiba for not believing into him as he should have done. Aiba was too relieved to be angry at Sho, but Nino was sure that Sho had learned his lesson. Trust was one thing that was needed to have a successful relationship and he was glad that he had been able to believe Aiba without even doubting his boyfriend.  
Circus  
Nino felt kind of weird in his costume. It was hard to move in it and those things that were carrying him up in front of the screen weren't necessarily comfortable. Additionally, he thought that the face of the clown on the screen was kind of creepy.  
He had experienced a way better circus before. He had even been part of it.  
It was on Momoko's second birthday. Being Aiba's brothers child there was no way she could just have a normal birthday party – the Aiba family had decided to throw a very special party for her and the theme for it was “Circus”. Since there was no way to book a Circus for the party (not even all Arashi members together had enough money to pay for it), they had decided to make one of their own.  
So, of course, Arashi as well trained actors had to be part of it. Nino, of course, had been the magician. He had have tons of fun surprising the little kids with his tricks. Aiba had acted as the clown, spreading good mood wherever he turned up.  
Jun had been dressed up as a lion and Sho had been his tamer. When Jun really jumped through a huge ring of fire, the kids had been delighted, but in the end they rather wanted to “pet” the lion.  
Ohno had trained to be an artist on the rope and presented them all an amazing performance.  
All in all, the Arashi Circus had been a huge success and Aiba's brother had already started to plan the next birthday party. Nino just hoped that they wouldn't go for a dangerous theme, but knowing the Aiba family, exactly that was very likely.  
Monster  
MOONSTA!  
Nino sang the chorus with full power, grinning at Sho who just grimaced back. Nino tried to suppress a chuckle because this would have ruined the mood of the song.  
Still, he couldn't forget his day at the amusement park with Sho and Aiba and their ride through the haunted house.  
Sho had discovered it and began trying to convince Aiba to ride it, but Aiba had stated that he really wasn't good with such things and Nino could confirm this without a feeling guilty. Being “bad” with such things was actually an understatement. Aiba was horrified to go inside of such a thing, but Nino admired Aiba for being able to show his weakness that openly.  
So, no matter how hard Sho tried, Aiba decided that he would not go inside the haunted house, but he'd be fine waiting outside while Nino and Sho enjoyed it.  
In the end, Nino and Sho sat together in such a little carriage, ready to start. As soon as they entered the house and it got dark while a spooky music was playing. Nino felt Sho grabbing his hand tightly and looked at his lover. Sho had turned quite white around his nose and was looking at his surrounding with wide eyes. Nino couldn't believe that the Sho, who had really wanted to go inside, suddenly was scared, but it should turn out that Sho wasn't just scared. When they passed the skeletons that grabbed at the visitors, Sho tried to hide behind Nino and began whimpering at his shoulder, his eyes shut tight. Nino tried his best not to laugh about his older boyfriend but didn't quite manage, so when they came out again, Nino was laughing too hard to say anything while Sho was trying to calm down and regain some colour in his face. When Nino finally way able to tell Aiba the tall man broke into laughter as well and from now on, if Nino and Aiba felt like teasing Sho, they would bring up his ride through the haunted house, dying of laughter while Sho just stayed silent, ignoring his two bratty lovers.  
To be free  
Nino didn't mind living in Japan, nor did he mind being in Arashi, but sometimes he wished to live in America or Europa and to not be a nationwide known idol.  
Sometimes, he just wanted to take Aiba's or Sho's hand and walk with them through the streets without having to worry about someone discovering their relationship. Sometimes, he just felt like kissing them when they were in the supermarket and Aiba put all the things in the basket he thought had a nice packaging and Sho put them out again after looking at the ingredients, deciding that it was too unhealthy or too expensive. He would loved to kiss the pout on Aiba's lips away, but he could never do this. He'd loved to throw himself onto Sho's chest whenever he felt like being hold by those strong arms. He wanted to be free in doing whatever things he liked that mostly included behaving like a normal couple, but he would never be able to do so.  
However, Nino had accepted that fact, but nobody could stop him from dreaming about that...  
Sora takaku  
Nino loved to be on those high little stages. He loved to be closer to the sky, to see all the lights and people under him, to feel a bit free and to feel the fresh air around him. However, one look at Sho reminded him that his boyfriend doesn't share the same feelings. Sho was acting bravely, smiling and waving at his fans and people could think that he was over his fear of heights, but Nino knew that Sho was just putting on an act. He could see his muscles tensing and that mist of the colour had left his face. Sho was suffering and Nino felt sorry for him.  
This brought another situation to his mind in which he had have to fight against Sho's fear of height. Sho hated to fly with the airplane, however, he had to use a plane quite often because of his work as a newscaster. That's why he avoided to use the plane in his free days or holidays. However, Aiba and Nino had wished to visit Okinawa again at their anniversary as this was the place where everything had started. They had only the weekend off, so taking the train or bus was out of option. Sho had tried to look for another option to get to Okinawa but even he had to admit that there was nothing faster than a plane, so he had bought their tickets, sighing all the way through the booking process.  
It got even worse when they were at the airplane. Sho was sitting between Nino and Aiba, both holding his hands, telling him that an airplane was one of the safest methods of transport. Still, Sho look as if he'd faint the next second and stayed silent until the plane took off. During the take off, Sho whimpered, his eyes closed, his hands squeezing Nino's and Aiba's hands so tight that his knuckles went white. Nino felt very sorry for his boyfriend, because he just loved to be so close to the sky, to see the white clouds under him that looked like candy floss. He couldn't understand how someone could be that scared about it, but he knew, he had to do something to distract Sho and the only thing that came to his mind was to throw his jacket onto Sho's lap and sneak his hand under it that was soon joined by Aiba's. A few minutes later, Sho's whimpers had turned into little moans that were muffled by the hand he had pressed over his mouth while Nino and Aiba did their best to distract Sho...  
Still  
There is the rumor going around that after being in a relationship for several years, sex might get boring as you finally know how to please the partner and what he likes the best.  
However, Nino could say that this was wrong. It rather depended on the couple if things got boring or not as there were so many things you could try and experience with.  
To avoid things getting boring, Aiba, Sho and Nino himself had made a list of all the things they wanted to try. They would rate it afterwards and decide if they'd do it again or not. They had tried so many things that Nino lost count already, but he could say for sure that using handcuffs and toys was one of the not so heavy stuff they used to pleasure each other in bed.  
Nino especially liked it when they were having sex in public places. Sho was a specialist in surprising them with an attack either in a dressing room of a shop or in the car in the middle of the traffic jam. He'd take them fast and hard and Nino had gone over to not wearing underwear as this was just in the way.  
Aiba's specialty was to use various items in bed. He had brought items to their bedroom Nino had never thought to be of any use and if he wouldn't be such a self-conscious man, he would sometimes blush when he seeing a glue stick, remembering how nicely it had stretched him, or watching a woman passing by with a necklace made of pearls around her neck, because he remembered how wonderful it would feel being wrapped around his dick.  
He, himself, rather liked it to use his own body to drive his boyfriends crazy. He loved to cuff them onto the bed and strip on front of them or play with the beads. He loved it even more when Sho or Aiba filmed him or took pictures.  
So, people could say whatever they want, sex with Sho and Aiba was still as amazing as the first time.  
Fight Song  
Although this song was about courage and fighting the little problems daily life brought, Nino immediately drew a connection to a fight Aiba and Sho once had. It was a fight over such a stupid little thing that Nino already had forgotten about it, but he would never forget how he felt.  
Sho and Aiba were arguing rarely, but if they do, it was a big fight. They stopped speaking to each other and Sho slept in another room than Aiba. Neither of the two had tried to apologize and Nino was torn between them. He didn't want to side with one of them, because it didn't feel right to him. Additionally, he was convinced that they were adults and should be able to find a way out of their fight by themselves. However, they didn't manage and just continued ignoring each other, making Nino's life very stressful as he tried not to favour one of the two.  
This went on for over three days until Nino couldn't stand it anymore. He just sat down in the middle of the living room and started to cry. He didn't intend to, but he just couldn't stand the atmosphere between them anymore. He hated it when they ate in silence, Sho and Aiba avoiding to look at each other, so his feelings just burst out of him.  
It didn't took even one second before Aiba and Sho were at his side, asking him what's wrong. He had just kept on sobbing and finally Sho understood. When he started to apologize to Nino for behaving so stupid, also Aiba finally got it and joined Sho in his apologies. When they realized that they were having the same opinion, Aiba and Sho looked at each other for the first time after three days and started apologizing to each other as well, admitting that they had behaved like idiots. Nino's tears had changed into tears of joy and he had made the two promising him never to behave like that again and since Aiba and Sho were two that never broke a promise, this has never happened again.  
Beautiful days  
There were so many beautiful days Nino had spent with Aiba and Sho that his brain was just hit by a huge wave of memories. Nino let all the wonderful experiences pass but one stayed in his mind long after all the others had passed.  
He had thought that the memory of him spending holidays with Aiba and Sho would stay, or maybe the memory of when they visited their families, but to his surprise he only had the days in mind when they stayed at home the whole day.  
They all had finally a weekend off together and they had planned a lot of trips to placed they had wanted to visit together, but when they ha waken up in the morning, they didn't feel like getting out of bed at all. That's why they had decided to just forget about their plans and had spent the whole weekend in bed, not just having sex, but simply enjoying being snuggled under the blanket, watching some movies or simply talking.  
Sometimes, such easy going days were the best and most beautiful ones in a relationship.  
Sakura Sake  
Nino loved to go crazy with that song. It was a song to jump and fool around and he really liked to just do what he wants instead of following a certain choreo.  
Additionally, this sing triggered a very interesting memory of his. He clearly remembered how Jun and Ohno came over to their flat, bringing a very expensive bottle of Sake with them. As far as Nino could remember, there hasn't been any special occasion for this, but nobody said no if he was presented with a high quality Sake. While the evening carried on, they emptied the bottle and Nino could still remember how dizzy he had felt. He didn't know how Jun and Ohno made it home this night, but somehow they must have managed it, since they both were quite good with alcohol.  
Sho, however, wasn't. Most of the fans always thought that Aiba was weak to alcohol, but that man could drink lots and wouldn't change. Not many people could imagine Sho being so weak to alcohol, but he definitely was.  
When Jun and Ohno had left Sho good into a really good mood. When drinking, he lost all his reservation and would begin doing things that wouldn't even come to his mind if he was sober. This evening, Sho had decided to give Aiba and Nino a show they would never forget. He climbed on the table in their living room (that luckily was solid enough to carry him) and began to take off his clothes. Nino and Aiba had been presented by the best striptease ever and just thinking about it made Nino feel something moving in his pants. The way Sho had moved his hips slowly was something he had never expected the older one to be able to do, but he had learned how wrong he had been.  
Of course, Sho couldn't remember anything the morning after, but Aiba and Nino did...  
Kansha Kangeki Ame Arashi  
Nino had always considered himself to be someone that likes to be alone – well, that was before he got into a relationship with Aiba and Sho.  
He had always thought that he could go through the hard times by himself and had pitied Aiba for always searching for help in Sho or Jun or even him. He had considered Aiba as weak and not being able to overcome troubles by himself, but now, he knew better.  
Confiding in someone when you're having a problem is nothing to be ashamed of and it definitely doesn't show a weakness.  
Over the past month together with Aiba and Sho, Nino had learned that talking about problems and trying to solve them together was way more efficient than trying to overcome them alone and all by yourself. You might manage, but the price was just too high. Having Aiba and Sho believe in him, telling him, he can do it, gave Nino the power to give his best and to go on, even if life was killing him. And not just Aiba and Sho were at his sides in hard times, Nino could also always confide in Jun or Ohno. Being in Arashi meant that you were never alone with your problems. There were always four people that were at your side to guide you and support you. And Nino was trying to repay his friends and lovers with being there for them when he was needed as well, feeling wonderful when he had been able to help. He felt needed and grateful for the trust that his friends and partners were having in him. Smiling, Nino sang the last lines of the song together with his four band mates, enjoying the deep meaning behind the words.  
Love Rainbow  
Something, that always made Nino extremely happy, were his fans calling out for them to come back to the stage again. So, he followed his band mates out on the stage again, excited and bubbly, waving and smiling at his fans, being grateful that they were always supporting them no matter what.  
Their last song was one that always put Nino into a good mood. The melody was catchy and he loved to sing the song together with the other four. His whole stomach started to tingle when his friends raised their voice to sing the chorus together with him. A warm feeling spread through his body when he heard how Ohno's clear voice guided them all through the melody and how Sho's, Aiba's, Jun's and his own voice just intensified and completed Ohno's singing.  
He felt complete. He felt understood and loved. Being in Arashi was the best thing that had happened to him and Nino couldn't understand how he had once cursed Johnny for putting them together like that. With even one missing they wouldn't be complete and it was also not possible to just add someone to it, because then everything would get out of balance.  
They were called “Rainbow Boys”, not because they were 7 like the colours of the rainbow. They didn't need to be 7 to make a rainbow complete. Just the five of them were enough. They were one entity, one group, one family, one sparkling bow that was shining and giving hope to everybody watching them.  
Nino was amazed by realizing again what impact he and his friend had on other people and he knew that each of them gained his energy from being loved by the other four, either loved as a friend or loved as a partner. Their mutual understanding and care for each other was what brought them that far and Nino now knew, that nothing could destroy them. They would always be there for each other, supporting each other, loving each other until the end.  
He smiled at his friends and knew they were thinking the same. With this warm feeling in his body, Nino decided that the concert was another huge success, not just for his fans, but also fro himself as it had showed him again how many amazing things had happened in his life and that he should just be grateful for being the way he was, because that's why things had happened the way they did.

When Nino was bowing and waving to the screaming crowd, he couldn't believe that the concert was already over. It had gone in a blur and he felt as if he had just greeted the fans.  
They waved for a last time before they moved towards the entry to the stage to finally leave the crowd, but Nino decided that it wasn't time to vanish and he grabbed Aiba by his arm and dragged him back to the middle of the stage. The fans were already screaming again, sensing that something amazing was going to happen.  
Aiba looked a bit surprised, but expectant at Nino, because he knew that it was now time for his surprise.  
Nino grabbed Aiba by his waist and pulled him closer to himself. He grinned at Aiba before he got on his tiptoes to reach those full lips. He had to restrain himself to not kiss Aiba with tongue, because that would probably have caused a heart attack to some of the fans that were already screaming their lungs out.  
When he parted from Aiba, he couldn't stop himself smiling from ear to ear at Aiba's perplexed face that soon turned into a happy grin. Aiba grabbed Nino's hand and walked with him to the entrance where the other three were waiting for them. He waved towards the crowd a last time before he finally vanished from the stage, dragging Nino with him.  
Nino could hear the others following them and suddenly felt all the exhaustion washing over him. He dropped himself on the next free sofa in their changing room and closed his eyes.  
“What about me?”, he suddenly heard a deep voice right next to his ear and opened his eyes again just to look at a pouting Sho.  
“I thought I need to keep something in store for the next concert”, Nino grinned sleepily and pulled Sho down into his arms. Aiba joined them, hugging Sho from behind.  
“The fans would have died seeing a third kiss in this concert and we have to keep the image up that each member loves each member”, he explained and kissed Sho's cheek.  
“I love Nino”, Ohno declared and caught himself a slap from Jun for this comment. Nino grinned at his leader, knowing how to take this comment.  
While Jun shut up his boyfriend with a kiss, Nino looked at Sho and Aiba that smiled lovingly at him.  
“You know, while we were singing, I kept remembering incidents from our life together. I had a memory for each song we sang. I am so grateful that you made it possible for me to have a nice memory to each of the songs...”, he mumbled, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment, he wasn't used to say such things aloud very often after all.  
“I have a memory to each song too”, Sho admitted and Aiba nodded. “And there is no need to thank us, because you have brought a lot of love into our daily life as well. Let's just continue the way we are doing now and enjoy out life together, shall we?”  
“Yes!”, Nino agreed and Aiba nodded frantically before he kissed Nino and Sho in turns.


End file.
